Forgive Me
by Valir
Summary: X-Japan. Et si hide n'était pas mort ? Et si Toshi n'était pas revenu dans le groupe ? Je ne dis rien sur le pairing !
1. Chapter 1

**Resalut ! Voilà je remets _Nouveau Départ_ mais avec nouveau titre et maintenant j'ai une idée plus claire de ce que je veux faire. Je garantis pas que le rythme de parution sera très élevé mais avec moi on sait jamais ! XD En espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^**

**Chapitre 1 : **

_- Rouky, tu es mon meilleur ami ! _

_- Et tu es le mien aussi Rox ! _

_- Alors moi je propose qu'on reste toujours amis, promis ?_

_- Oui promis ! _

Yoshiki grimaça devant cette scène dégoulinante d'affection made in Disney entre un chiot et un renardeau. Pas que les dessins animés de son enfance étaient plus intelligents mais bon…cette scène précisément réveillait en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait bien aimé reléguer une bonne fois pour toute dans son inconscient. Enfin…, le tout petit bout assis par terre devant la télé semblait trouver cela tout à fait passionnant, même si Yoshiki se demandait si à son âge, elle comprenait vraiment bien les dialogues.

- Et voilà ! clama une voix guillerette. Un thé bien chaud pour mon Yoshiki préféré !

- Ca c'est facile, je suis le seul que tu connaisses ! dit le musicien en souriant à l'homme qui venait de poser une tasse fumante devant lui et dont la tête était couronnée d'une chevelure en bataille d'un bleu profond.

hide (car c'était lui !) s'assit ou plutôt se jeta sur la chaise en face de Yoshiki et répondit :

- J'en connaitrais cent que tu serais quand même mon préféré na !

Yoshiki secoua la tête en riant tandis qu'une petite voix, qui ne savait pas encore bien prononcer distinctement les mots, s'éleva :

- Papa, ze peux avoir du lait si to plaît ?

- Mais bien sûr ma poussinette d'amour ! Mais d'abord, recule-toi un peu, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop près de l'écran !

hide se leva et prit dans ses bras la petite fille qui se laissa faire sans résistance et la mit plus loin dans un tout petit fauteuil qui semblait être justement taillé pour un enfant.

Yoshiki dissimula à grand peine une envie de rire qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait hide agir ansi.

hide était père depuis deux ans et l'histoire avait bien failli mal commencer. A l'été 98, une femme s'était soudain présentée devant sa porte, avec un couffin, en clamant qu'il s'agissait de son enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas l'élever seule et si hide ne le reconnaissait pas et ne lui versait pas une pension, elle irait tout raconter à la presse. Cette femme, hide avait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Il s'agissait d'une fan avec laquelle il avait couché. Bourré évidemment…Persuadé qu'elle mentait et qu'elle était folle, il l'avait renvoyée, avait refusé de regarder le bébé et s'était aussitôt précipité chez Yoshiki, complètement perturbé. Yoshiki avait senti venir le danger. Il avait déjà eu l'expérience des dégâts qu'une rumeur de presse pouvait provoquer. Alors il avait calmement expliqué à hide que, le seul moyen de se débarrasser de cette folle, était tout simplement de faire un test de paternité. Devant un résultat négatif, elle serait bien obligée d'arrêter son cinéma car lui-même pensait que hide n'était pas le père de ce bébé. hide avait suivi ses conseils et avait effectué le test…qui s'était révélé positif sans aucune contestation possible.

Décrire la stupéfaction de hide et la surprise de ses compagnons serait tâche trop difficile. Mais pour le jeune père révélé, l'incrédulité fit bientôt place à un immense sentiment de bonheur. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours un peu jalousé son frère Hiroshi, qui avait eu un fils alors que lui, avec sa vie instable et son manque chronique de confiance en lui, craignait de finir sans femme et sans enfant.

Evidemment, il ne fut jamais question d'épouser Hana, la femme qui avait failli le traîner sur la place publique. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, elle ne lui plaisait pas et les procédés qu'elle avait eus envers lui auraient suffit à étouffer le moindre début de sentiment s'il y en avait eu. Il avait couché avec elle parce qu'il était ivre et ne s'en serait jamais rappelé si elle n'était pas reparue. Mais il avait une fille à présent et il était hors de question pour lui de laisser échapper cette chance.

Il reconnut officiellement être le père de Kane et n'eut pas besoin d'un avocat pour décider de verser une généreuse pension alimentaire à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse élever dignement sa fille. Il ne réclama qu'une seule chose : avoir le droit de la voir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait ce que Hana accepta, soulagée au fond que sa fille puisse avoir un père.

L'existence de Kane fut évidemment tenue secrète. Il ne voulait pas que des journalistes cherchent à la prendre en photo et ne parlent trop de cette histoire. La carrière de hide était à son sommet. X-Japan était en suspens mais son album _Ja-Zoo_ avait remporté un succès colossal ainsi que la tournée qui avait suivi. Il débordait toujours autant d'énergie et d'inspiration et, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas gardé le même style très longtemps. Son prochain album avec les Spread Beaver devait sortir dans peu de temps et il avait, pour l'occasion, sacrifié sa chevelure rose pour une nouvelle coupe bleu nuit qui lui avait valu un nouveau surnom, encore trouvé par Yoshiki, « Sonic » ! Ce qui était tout à fait dans le ton puisque son album s'inspirait de l'univers des jeux vidéo. I.N.A avait fait des prouesses de mixages avec des sons novateurs et psychédéliques.

En cette première année du nouveau millénaire, hide était donc comblé : d'un artiste connu et reconnu, il était également devenu un jeune père totalement gaga de sa fille. Kane était son portrait craché : mêmes yeux, même petit nez, même bouche, ç'en était troublant. Quant à savoir si elle serait aussi cinglée que son père, il était trop tôt pour le savoir. Mais elle faisait déjà montre d'un caractère très assuré. Yoshiki l'adorait et elle l'appelait « tonton ».

hide revint avec un grand verre de lait chaud aromatisé de miel avec une paille et le donna à Kane qui se mit aussitôt à le siroter, les yeux rivés sur son dessin animé. Puis il revint s'asseoir en face de Yoshiki et lui demanda :

- Alors grand chef ? J'espère que tu es venu m'annoncer la date du jour où nous annoncerons notre grand retour au monde ! Nous sommes déjà au mois d'Août et nous nous étions promis de revenir en 2000 alors il faudrait qu'on se bouge un peu !

Yoshiki sourit et répondit :

- Le 22 septembre, ça te va ?

hide éclata de rire :

- Le jour où nous avons annoncé la séparation du groupe ? Tu aimes ce genre de symboles hein ?

- Parfaitement ! Et un concert à la Saint-Sylvestre pour enfoncer le clou baptisé « Rebirth Live ».

- Comme notre album quoi ! Bon sang, ce que j'ai hâte d'y être ! J'espère réellement que Junno sera à la hauteur !

- J'en suis sûr.

Junno était leur nouveau chanteur. Du même âge que Yoshiki, il était la trouvaille que lui et hide n'espéraient plus. Doté d'une voix exceptionnelle, il était capable de chanter du X Japan dans la tessiture de Toshi. Après avoir écumé Tokyo en vain, Yoshiki avait parcouru diverses villes et avait fini par trouver Junno sur la côte ouest. Il vivait dans un bled et ne chantait que pour un festival de province, quel gâchis de talent ! En bon mécène qu'il était, Yoshiki n'avait pas supporté de laisser une telle voix se gaspiller ainsi et lui avait immédiatement proposé de rejoindre X. Cela ne faisait que deux mois et Junno, qui n'avait pas encore d'appartement, vivait pour l'instant chez Heath. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre et à apprendre sur lui mais ils avaient bien le temps. Tout ce qui importait à hide et Yoshiki étaient de remettre X-Japan sur les rails avant la fin de l'année.

- J'espère surtout que les fans accepteront de voir quelqu'un d'autre chanter…, marmonna Yoshiki.

hide le considéra d'un œil attentif :

- Ouais…c'est la grande inconnue du jeu. On peut remplacer un musicien mais un chanteur, c'est plus délicat. C'est la voix du groupe, c'est lui qui est en avant. Et quand on a l'habitude de Toshi depuis dix-sept ans…

hide s'interrompit en voyant Yoshiki soupirer. Les yeux de son ami étaient constamment remplis de tristesse depuis deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Toshi. Il prétendait qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir mais hide sentait que c'était faux. Le guitariste n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Toshi avait décidé aussi brusquement de partir. Bon, il y avait la version officielle : trop de pression etc…mais hide sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. La façon dont Yoshiki s'était effondré juste après que Toshi lui ait annoncé son départ dénotait un problème plus profond. Depuis, Yoshiki semblait entouré d'une aura de mélancolie qui ne s'effaçait jamais, même quand il souriait et faisait semblant d'être heureux.

hide aurait donné sa guitare pour savoir qui n'allait pas mais la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de faire parler Yoshiki, ce dernier s'était fermé comme une huître et s'était fâché. Sujet trop sensible apparemment. Dommage… hide aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. C'était vraiment trop bête de voir une amitié si longue se terminer de cette façon et il était persuadé que Yoshiki regrettait d'avoir fait si fort la gueule à Toshi quand ce dernier avait quitté le groupe. Restait-il encore quelque chose à sauver après deux ans de silence ? En tout cas, hide savait que quel que soit la façon dont cela se passerait avec Junno, sans Toshi, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

- Je me demande ce que Toshi pensera quand il nous verra sur scène sans lui, dit-il.

- On ne lui a jamais caché que X Japan ne s'arrêterait pas avec lui, répondit Yoshiki d'un ton aigre. Alors il peut penser ce qu'il veut tant pis pour lui. S'il estime que Junno n'est pas assez bien, il n'avait qu'à ne pas partir !

- Oui bien sûr…

hide se leva

- Tu peux garder ma puce un moment s'te plaît ? J'ai un rendez-vous au Lemoned Shop pour la nouvelle collection. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Oui bien sûr, pas de soucis.

- Merci, fais comme chez toi comme d'hab !

hide alla faire un gros bisou à sa fille :

- Tu restes avec tonton Yoshiki mon cœur, je sors un instant. Sois sage !

- Viii tonton Yoshiki !!! Viens avec mouaaa !

Yoshiki ne put résister aux bras tendus de la gamine et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Aussitôt, elle lui grimpa dessus et s'installa sans façon contre sa poitrine.

hide jeta un œil de mère poule à ce charmant tableau puis se dirigea vers la sortie en agitant bien haut la main :

- A plus tard mes chériiiiis !!!

Yoshiki lui tira la langue avant qu'il sorte. Allez…il était désormais condamné à regarder Rox et Rouky grandir, devenir adultes et se séparer...

Rha pourquoi hide n'avait-il pas mis Cendrillon ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Heath arriva au studio accompagné de Junno et y trouva Pata qui était arrivé avant eux. Le guitariste avait pris un léger coup de vieux depuis deux ans, dû principalement à une consommation effrénée d'alcool, encore pire qu'avant. Heath était loin d'être tout blanc de ce côté-là mais les exploits éthyliques de Pata l'effrayaient parfois et il aurait bien voulu pouvoir le convaincre de se calmer un peu. Mais demander à Pata d'arrêter de boire était aussi saugrenu que de lui demander d'arrêter la guitare…

L'homme aux cheveux longs lisait assis contre le mur un des romans policiers d'Edogawa Ranpo qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement doué pour deviner le nom du meurtrier avant la fin. Heath s'assit près de lui en laissant Junno aller se chercher un café et poussa un soupir exaspéré qui sortit Pata de sa lecture :

- Toi t'es énervé…

- Ouais, vivement que Junno se trouve un appart, j'en ai légèrement marre de lui.

- Vous ne vous entendez pas ? s'étonna Pata.

- J'ai rien en commun avec ce type. Et pour être franc…je le sens pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Déjà il est mal élevé. Je l'héberge mais tu crois qu'il essaierait de se faire un peu petit ou au moins de donner un coup de main ? Que dalle ! Il étale ses affaires partout, il ne lève pas le petit doigt pour débarrasser ou pour se rendre utile. Au départ, je me freinais mais hier je l'ai engueulé. Tu crois qu'il s'est excusé ? Il m'a lancé le genre de petit sourire qui signifie « cause toujours » tu sais ? P'tain, j'ai cru que j'allais lui casser la figure ! J'ai horreur qu'on se foute de moi !

- Pourquoi tu t'es retenu ? demanda Pata avec une pointe d'humour mais auquel Heath répondit par un regard noir.

- Yoshiki m'aurait tordu le coup si j'avais abîmé son précieux nouveau chanteur ! Il le chouchoute comme un sauveur, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça même avec Toshi, Junno a vraiment droit à un traitement de faveur !

- C'est parce que Junno est notre seule chance de remettre le groupe en marche, répondit doctement Pata. Yoshiki est persuadé qu'il n'en trouvera pas d'autre comme lui et il a peur que son intransigeance habituelle le fasse fuir. Du coup, il met de l'eau dans son vin, beaucoup d'eau même ! Il ne veut plus d'un nouveau drame comme il y a deux ans !

- Mouais…, marmonna Heath en posant sa tête sur ses genoux repliés. Ben moi, je regrette Toshi et je préférais encore quand Yoshiki était insupportable au boulot.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver…

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation car Junno entra dans la pièce avec un gobelet de café en main. Il était presque aussi grand que Heath mais plus robuste avec des cheveux décolorés et des yeux à la forme particulière, plus grands et plus allongés que des yeux bridés normaux. On aurait dit des yeux de renard mais c'était surtout cela qui faisait dire à Heath qu'il avait un regard vicieux. Mais quand on le voyait avec objectivité, Junno ne manquait pas de charme et il fallait lui ajouter un sourire éclatant qui faisait toujours son effet.

- Salut Pat' ! dit-il en arrivant dans la salle.

Le guitariste répondit par un sourire un peu mince. Junno l'avait appelé « Pat' » depuis le premier comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis vingt ans ce qui était largement prématuré, au goût d'un Pata toujours un peu distant avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. « Pata-kun » aurait été plus approprié et ce raccourci idiot de « Pat' » ne lui plaisait pas.

Juste après, hide débarqua gaiement, suivit de près par Yoshki que Junno interpella immédiatement :

- Hé Yoshiki ! J'ai regardé tes partitions et j'aimerais te faire part de quelques idées de modifications que j'ai eues !

- Ah oui ? fit Yoshiki en retirant sa veste. Alors viens là, on va voir ça.

Heath et Pata s'entreregardèrent. Ils pensaient la même chose : avant Junno, jamais Yoshiki n'avait pu supporter que quelqu'un d'autre se mêle de ce qu'il écrivait. C'était son côté « leader absolu » auquel ils étaient habitués à présent. Seul Toshi avait vu ses avis accueillis d'une oreille relativement attentive parce qu'il était le seul à savoir comment raisonner sa tête de mule de meilleur ami. Et encore, la plupart du temps, le chanteur avait toujours approuvé la musique de Yoshiki tellement il était persuadé de son génie. Jusqu'à présent, ils devaient tous reconnaître que Yoshiki ne s'était jamais trompé en composant une chanson.

Il y avait donc quelque chose de dérangeant, d'anormal de voir un chanteur fraîchement débarqué qu'ils connaissaient encore à peine, avoir le culot de penser qu'il avait un droit de regard sur les compositions de leur leader. Et c'était encore plus gênant de voir Yoshiki accepter cela alors que son comportement normal aurait été d'envoyer proprement Junno sur les roses.

Les deux musiciens restèrent silencieux et firent mine de s'occuper en tendant une oreille attentive vers la conversation à voix basse entre Yoshiki et Junno.

hide, moins discret, n'hésita pas à s'approcher des deux interlocuteurs pour jeter un œil curieux à leur travail qui après tout, n'était pas « secret défense » puisqu'ils étaient un groupe :

- Alors, alors de quoi vous parlez ? Je peux voir tes idées Junno ?

Mais ce dernier interrompit brusquement son débat avec Yoshiki et déclara d'une voix forte :

- Bon, je pense qu'on verra ça un peu plus tard sinon on va perdre du temps pour la répétition. C'est pas urgent ! Allez au boulot !

Pata jeta un coup d'œil effaré à Heath et vit que celui-ci fixait Junno d'une telle manière que si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, le chanteur serait tombé raide mort. hide par contre, s'il haussa un sourcil, ne fit pas de commentaires et alla vérifier l'accordage de sa guitare. Pendant que Pata en faisait autant, il entendit Heath grommeler à son intention :

- Il nous fait des secrets maintenant ? Comme si on n'allait pas tous la jouer cette compo, quel con alors !

Pata poussa un léger soupir : il semblait que le retour du groupe ne se présentait pas sous les auspices les plus paisibles.

*****

Heureusement pour Heath, Junno se dépêcha de chercher et de trouver un appartement dans lequel il emménagea aussitôt. Lui non plus ne semblait pas désireux de prolonger davantage la cohabitation. Cette espèce de gêne ou de tension larvée entre Heath et Junno, Yoshiki ne l'avait pas remarquée parce que le nouveau venu faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir et que le second se montrait d'une serviabilité et d'une écoute absolue….du moins avec lui.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'au jour tant attendu par les fans et le groupe où X-Japan fit son retour officiel et présenta sa nouvelle recrue lors d'une conférence de presse. Ils étaient tous heureux de reprendre une histoire si tristement interrompue deux ans plus tôt par un concert plein de larmes. Alignés tous les cinq, vêtus de costumes sombres, chacun se comporta en face de la presse comme à son habitude : Heath et Pata se taisaient, hide ne répondait que lorsque Yoshiki s'adressait à lui et le leader monopolisait la parole. Enfin…pas totalement…

Junno, apparemment pas intimidé pour un sou, étalait un sourire banane devant les photographes, plaisantait allègrement avec Yoshiki et lui coupait régulièrement la parole pour y aller de ses petits commentaires. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il était déterminé : « X-Japan va revenir deux fois plus fort qu'avant ! », « Je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même ! ».

« Yoshiki et moi, on fera ci, Yoshiki et moi on fera ça »… Et d'évoquer une tournée mondiale tout d'un coup, qui surprit les journalistes et faillit faire s'étrangler les trois autres de surprise !

- Comment ? demanda un journaliste. Vous avez l'intention d'aller jouer à l'étranger ?!

Yoshiki, un peu embarrassé, tenta de nuancer l'annonce imprudente de Junno :

- Euh.., ce n'est qu'un projet que nous avions évoqué autour d'un verre. Rien n'est fait, rien n'est décidé…

Heath fut incapable de se retenir. Il prit son sourire le moins crispé possible et rétorqua :

- Et pour cause, nous n'étions pas au courant !

Comme il portait des lunettes de soleil, Junno ne put pas remarquer le regard noir que le bassiste lui envoyait. Mais Yoshiki sentit l'erreur commise par son chanteur et botta en touche :

- Mais c'est normal, il n'y avait rien de sérieux dans tout cela. Donc messieurs les journalistes, oubliez ce que vous venez d'entendre, je ne veux pas que les fans étrangers se fassent de fausses joies.

L'assistance obtempéra et une autre journaliste lança un nouveau sujet qui devait bien tomber à un moment ou à un autre :

- Yoshiki-san, avez-vous revu Toshi depuis la séparation du groupe ?

Yoshiki répondit par cet espèce de sourire triste qui le caractérisait :

- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le moindre contact avec lui.

- Vous êtes fâchés ? insista la journaliste.

Yoshiki mit plusieurs secondes à répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à dire « oui ».

- Je ne sais pas trop…Il y a des choses trop douloureuses. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de rester loin de lui pendant quelques temps. Après je ne sais pas…ça dépendra aussi de lui.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Yoshiki sut qu'elle allait donner matière à beaucoup de commentaires. Tant pis…il avait dit ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

- Que croyez-vous qu'il pensera du retour de X ? renchérit un autre journaliste alors que Yoshiki espérait que le sujet était clos. Il soupira avant de répondre avec un peu d'humeur :

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Ce qu'il voudra…X-Japan n'est plus son affaire désormais. J'ai confiance en Junno, dit-il avec un sourire à l'adresse du chanteur. Je sais que tout ira bien avec lui.

Junno sourit à Yoshiki et ajouta :

- De toute façon, Toshi-san a pris la décision de partir, personne ne l'y a poussé.

Ce fut autour de Pata de pousser un soupir discret : en tant que nouveau venu, Junno ferait mieux de faire preuve d'humilité et d'éviter de critiquer un homme qui avait était la voix inoubliable du groupe pendant dix-sept ans. Yoshiki tenterait-il de lui remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure ? C'était peu probable.

**************

Le lendemain, Yoshiki acheta plusieurs journaux et se mit à les lire au studio en attendant les autres. Il voulait savoir ce que la presse racontait sur le retour du groupe. Mais sur la page à côté du premier article s'étalait une photo de Toshi et son cœur fit un bond. Ce n'était pas une photo récente car elle avait été prise à un concert. Un journaliste avait eu l'idée un peu vicieuse d'aller l'interviewer pour en savoir plus sur sa carrière solo et surtout, pour le faire parler de X-Japan. Et Yoshiki trouva le passage sensible :

**X-Japan a annoncé son grand retour hier lors d'une conférence de presse télévisée. Vous l'avez regardée ?**

- Non, j'avais autre chose à faire. Mais j'ai vu des passages aux infos du soir.

**Que pensez-vous du nouveau chanteur ? **

- Je ne sais pas…il m'a paru très sûr de lui. Mais peu importe, je suppose qu'il doit être bon s'ils l'ont pris dans le groupe.

**Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas un peu nostalgique ? Vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir quitté le groupe ? **

- Absolument pas. Je ne supportais plus ma vie dans X et je n'ai pas le moindre regret. Aujourd'hui je fais ce que j'aime, même si je ne chante plus devant 55 000 personnes.

**Est-ce que vous avez revu les membres du groupe ? Vous êtes encore ami avec Yoshiki ? **

Je n'ai revu personne. Et je ne dirai rien sur Yoshiki, changeons de sujet.

Yoshiki ne voulut pas lire la suite et referma lentement le journal avec une énorme douleur diffuse dans la poitrine. A quoi donc s'était-il attendu pour se sentir aussi cruellement déçu ? Certes, les mots de Toshi avaient été d'une sécheresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais lui-même n'avait pas été tellement plus affectueux en l'évoquant lors de la conférence. Mais Yoshiki n'avait jamais su que Toshi puisse être rancunier à ce point ? Sa faute envers lui était donc si grave que cela ? Il l'avait fait souffrir à ce point et sans même s'en rendre compte ? Toshi l'avait fui comme un bourreau…alors pourquoi tous les autres étaient-ils restés ?

Yoshiki laissa tomber le journal, s'assit à sa batterie et s'appuya tristement des deux bras sur la grosse caisse. Il se savait colérique mais très souvent, son ressentiment disparaissait au bout d'un moment sauf si c'était vraiment grave. Au moment du _Last Live_, il avait été réellement furieux envers Toshi mais c'était fini à présent, il s'était calmé. Toshi par contre, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir oublier et Yoshiki regrettait amèrement de s'être montré si dur à l'époque.

Maintenant que X se reformait, Toshi lui manquait terriblement.

A ce moment-là, Junno entra dans la pièce. Yoshiki se redressa bien vite et lui fit un petit sourire, peu désireux de se montrer faible devant la nouvelle recrue. Mais Junno devait avoir l'œil bon car il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et demanda gravement :

- Tu as l'air triste…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh rien d'important.

Junno avisa le journal jeté par terre et le ramassa pour lire la couverture :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Les journalistes ont dit des trucs mauvais sur nous ?

Il chercha l'article et resta silencieux pendant un moment. Yoshiki vit sans peine qu'il était plutôt en train de lire l'interview de Toshi. Sa pensée fut confirmée lorsque Junno lui montra la page :

- C'est ce qu'il a dit qui te fait mal ?

- T'es sacrément perspicace…, murmura Yoshiki en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis un petit peu au courant de votre histoire tout de même. Je me suis renseigné quand tu m'as demandé de venir dans le groupe.

Junno s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Yoshiki :

- Ne te laisse pas abattre…Je n'étais pas là au moment où ça a cassé et j'imagine que ça doit être dur de perdre un ami de si longue date. Mais il dira peut-être d'autres trucs de ce genre parce qu'il est aigri et jaloux que vous repreniez sans lui.

- C'est pas son genre…, rétorqua Yoshiki avec moins de conviction qu'il aurait souhaité en mettre.

- Si tu le dis, concéda humblement Junno. Mais bientôt, tu emmèneras ce groupe à nouveau au sommet et tout cela n'aurait plus autant d'importance pour toi. Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider mais si je peux être utile à quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

Yoshiki, légèrement surpris, lui fit un sourire plus vrai que le premier. Il le trouvait mignon ce petit nouveau plein de bonne volonté même s'il avait une vision un peu faussée de Toshi et de leur problème. Comme il n'avait pas envie d'en parler davantage, il se leva et posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de Junno (qui était pourtant légèrement plus grand que lui) et sourit :

- Merci, ça me touche. Et si tu veux m'aider, commence par faire ton maximum le jour du concert. N'oublie pas que tu prends la place d'un grand chanteur et que tu devras te faire une place dans le cœur des fans. Tu as beaucoup de travail.

Junno sourit d'un air tranquille :

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais je suis totalement débordée de travail et ça risque de durer jusqu'à la mi-mars quand je serai enfin débarrassée de mon fichu concours. **

**Donc chapitre pas très long mais il se passera pas mal de choses dans le prochain.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre !**

Le mois suivant, hide se retrouva en train de devoir préparer à la fois son concert solo du Tokyo Dome qui devait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard et celui de X-Japan de la fin Décembre. Il avait décidé de repousser la suite de sa tournée solo au mois de Janvier car il était totalement débordé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à mener plusieurs choses de front mais c'était toujours des périodes de stress et d'épuisement. Son album n'était pas encore sorti, ce concert allait donc présenter les nouvelles chansons en avant-première. hide aimait les défendre sur scène car il disait que c'était vraiment là qu'elles prenaient toute leur ampleur.

Il était ce jour-là sur la scène du Tokyo Dome avec les Spread Beaver pour installer le décor. Ils avaient décidé de garder une scène conviviale qui ressemblait à un appartement squatté par une bande de copains. Le vieux canapé utilisé sur les tournées précédentes était toujours là mais il y avait aussi un frigo, un lit et une décoration de hippie très colorée.

Ils étaient tous là à rire, à discuter et à s'occuper de leurs instruments. Mais au milieu de ce groupe de rockeurs endurcis, une fillette haute comme trois pommes s'attirait toutes les attentions. En dépit de son emploi du temps infernal, hide avait été incapable de refuser de garder Kane lorsque Hana le lui avait proposé. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle était assez sage et que, depuis sa naissance, ses compagnons avaient pris l'habitude de voir leur leader l'emmener partout avec lui. Traînant son doudou derrière elle, Kane trottinait partout, touchait à tout et s'accrochait aux jambes des musiciens qui fondaient devant elle presque autant que son propre père. Joe, pensant qu'il n'était pas prudent de la laisser se promener parmi les câbles électriques, la prit sur ses genoux et lui mit dans les mains, ses baguettes de batterie :

- Allez viens la puce ! Tu te souviens quand tu t'amusais à taper sur ma batterie ?

- Vi ! répondit la gamine en se mettant à taper de bon cœur sur les caisses avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

hide, qui fumait assis sur un ampli, tourna la tête au boucan et sourit largement :

- Je me disais bien que tu jouais bizarrement Joe !

- Hé ! Elle a de l'avenir ! répondit le batteur en riant.

- Papa ! Veux faire de la batterie moi aussi !!! cria Kane en tapant de plus belle.

hide éclata de rire :

- Oh mon dieu ! Moi qui pensais que tu allais te tourner vers la guitare…

- Nan 'préfère faire beaucoup de bruit !

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais il fallut ensuite qu'ils commencent à répéter sérieusement pour le concert. Aussi hide vint-il prendre Kane pour la déposer dans le vieux canapé en lui disant :

- Bon ma puce reste sage un instant, Papa doit répéter son concert.

Pour toute réponse, elle fourra son pouce dans sa bouche.

hide prit soin de baisser le volume de sa guitare (il ne fallait pas casser les oreilles de sa poussinette) puis il fit signe à ses amis :

- Tout le monde est prêt ? On commence par _Rocket Dive _!

Joe donna la rythmique et ils commencèrent à jouer, sous le regard attentif des techniciens qui veillaient à régler correctement le son. Quand il répétait, hide faisait toujours comme si la salle était pleine. En imaginant jouer devant 55 OOO personnes, il se mettait une sorte de pression qui le poussait à se préparer vraiment au mieux. Il avait hâte d'y être à ce concert pour que cette ambiance survoltée n'existe plus seulement dans son imagination.

Tandis qu'il chantait, son regard en se baissant aperçu Kane qui s'était assise par terre près du pied de son micro. Le pouce dans la bouche, elle l'écoutait et le fixait avec des yeux ronds d'admiration. Cet unique regard posé sur lui sembla à hide plus important que les milliers de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui en concert. Le cœur gonflé de fierté paternelle, il ne chanta plus que pour elle. Et quand ce fut fini, il ne put résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de demander joyeusement :

- Alors ma chérie, tu es fan de moi ?

Elle retira de sa bouche son pouce humide et lui passa les bras autour du cou :

- T'es le plus beau des papas !

- Oh alors là je fonds ! commenta Chirolyn. Fais gaffe hide, c'est le complexe d'Electre qui commence !

- J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était la femme de ma vie ! répliqua le guitariste en faisant un gros câlin à sa fille qui ronronnait contre lui.

Chirolyn et Kyoshi se lancèrent un regard malicieux qui signifiait en gros : « complètement gaga ! »

Les répétitions durèrent longtemps au point que Kane finit par s'endormir en dépit du boucan. Lorsque ce fut enfin fini, hide se promit de se débrouiller pour trouver une nounou, pensant que Kane serait mieux à la maison qu'à traîner jusqu'à tard sur cette scène de concert. Il donna rendez-vous à son équipe pour le surlendemain et porta sa fille jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle émit un grognement de mécontentement car la fatigue assombrissait son humeur.

- Fatiguée Papa…

- Je sais ma puce, je suis désolé d'être resté si tard. On va prendre à manger puis on va rentrer d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et se remit à somnoler dans son siège enfant.

hide s'arrêta dans un Mac Drive pour prendre de quoi manger puis il prit le chemin de chez lui. Il pensait à diverses choses lorsque son œil, guidé comme par intuition, avisa un homme qui marchait sur le trottoir et qu'il reconnut malgré le manque de lumière. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se hâte de donner un coup de klaxon de peur que l'homme ne lui échappe. Ce dernier tourna la tête et parut stupéfait en voyant hide lui faire signe d'attendre là où il était. Le hasard fit bien les choses car hide trouva une place de livraison sur laquelle il se gara. L'homme le rejoignit en courant, hide sortit de sa voiture, encore stupéfait de tomber sur lui de cette façon après deux ans :

- Toshi ! Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir !

- hide ? Quelle surprise ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître avec ta nouvelle couleur !

Toshi semblait quelque peu…gêné sans que hide ne puisse en deviner la cause. Peut-être qu'après deux ans de silence, il ne sentait plus aussi à l'aise qu'avant avec lui ? hide eut un sourire un peu mélancolique en le détaillant :

- T'as pas trop changé. Un peu grossi non ? ajouta-t-il avec humour. Dis-moi comment tu vas.

Toshi baissa les yeux, visiblement peu désireux de parler et son attitude serra le cœur de hide. Les yeux du chanteur s'attachèrent alors à la vitre arrière de la voiture :

- Alors c'est vrai…tu as une fille ?

- Oui…elle s'appelle Kane.

Toshi s'approcha et enfin un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant la petite qui dormait.

- C'est bien pour toi. Elle te ressemble en plus.

- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop en parler.

- Oh…d'accord si tu veux.

hide le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment continuer la conversation. Il avait arrêté Toshi en pensant avoir mille choses à lui dire mais en face de lui, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Autrefois, il l'aurait tout simplement pris entre quatre yeux pour lui dire les choses franchement mais ce n'était plus aussi facile désormais.

- Tout va bien pour toi ? demanda-t-il enfin. Est-ce que…tu es heureux ?

Toshi lui lança un long regard assez indéchiffrable puis répondit d'un ton assuré :

- Oui je le suis. Tu as dû lire toutes ces conneries comme quoi Masaya est le gourou d'une secte mais c'est totalement faux. J'ai l'air d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau ? Je fais simplement ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire mais les gens n'arrivent pas à comprendre que j'aie pu quitter un groupe en pleine gloire.

- Je n'ai jamais cru à ces rumeurs, répondit hide. Je te connais quand même suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas du genre à te fourrer dans ces d'histoires sordides.

hide enfonça ses mains dans ses poches puis décida d'agir avec sa sincérité habituelle en disant :

- Mais je suis content d'être tombé sur toi. Ta présence nous manque à tous.

Mais Toshi n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

- Vous avez pourtant trouvé un nouveau chanteur, objecta-t-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

- C'est une raison ? Junno chante bien mais ce n'est pas toi. Tout est différent maintenant. Toshi, est-ce que le fait de quitter le groupe signifiait aussi pour toi de couper les ponts avec nous ? Nous ne sommes plus amis ?

Cette fois, Toshi parut touché. hide, le cœur battant, attendit qu'il réponde pour savoir si Toshi ne voulait vraiment plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Le chanteur répondit en baissant les yeux :

- Je…Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous et je n'ai pas de raison de l'être.

- Tant mieux, répondit hide d'un ton neutre. J'aurais cru puisque tu ne nous donnes plus de nouvelles. La porte de notre studio t'es toujours ouverte tu sais.

hide savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas si simple et que Toshi n'oserait probablement jamais revenir les voir au studio à cause de la présence de Yoshiki. Il voulait seulement voir ce qu'il allait répondre à ça. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il viendrait vraiment et là, les retrouvailles avec Yoshiki pourraient être intéressantes et bénéfiques.

Toshi n'eut pas le temps de parler car une petite voix ensommeillée s'éleva de derrière hide :

- Papa ? On est arrivés ?

Kane, ne sentant plus le mouvement de la voiture, venait de se réveiller et clignait péniblement des yeux. hide oublia pendant un moment sa conversation avec Toshi pour se dire que vraiment, il exagérait d'imposer un si long veille à sa fille. Il ouvrit la porte et se pencha sur l'enfant en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Pas encore ma puce, je discute un moment avec quelqu'un. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps promis, tu peux te rendormir.

Au lieu de ça, Kane se redressa et leva sa frimousse chiffonnée vers Toshi. Elle le regarda gravement pendant plusieurs secondes avec une petite moue :

- Te connais toi… T'es le monsieur qui chante bien.

- On dit « vous » aux gens qu'on ne connaît pas ma puce ! corrigea hide.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Toshi. Comment ça se fait qu'elle me connaisse ? Tu lui as montré des concerts de X ?

Kane répondit à la place de son père en secouant la tête :

- Non c'est chez tonton Yoshiki que j'ai vu un concert.

hide tourna les yeux vers Toshi juste à temps pour le voir esquisser un sourire mi-tendre attendri, mi-amer :

- Tonton Yoshiki hein ?

hide pensa que vraiment, les enfants étaient formidables. Depuis cinq minutes, il se demandait comment il allait oser prononcer le nom de Yoshiki devant Toshi et voilà que Kane lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Il attrapa donc la perche tendue :

- Elle le voit souvent…Il aime bien s'occuper d'elle. Tu sais, Yoshiki a un peu perdu de sa joie de vivre depuis deux ans. Je le trouve un peu étrange avec Junno.

Le visage de Toshi se ferma quelque peu :

- Oui…et bien, parles-en avec lui, tu as toujours été doué pour ça.

Visiblement, Toshi ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet Yoshiki. hide ressentit un mélange d'agacement et de lassitude qui le poussa à mettre les pieds dans le plat :

- T'as l'intention de lui faire la gueule pour le restant de tes jours ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Toshi un peu sèchement.

- Si un peu quand même ! Il m'inquiète et je crois que tu lui manques.

hide était gêné par la présence de Kane car il ne voulait pas que la fillette entende un déballage de linge sale. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder mais il fallait quand même essayer de faire passer quelque chose à Toshi. Le chanteur parut se braquer puis soudain, il lâcha un léger soupir

- hide, je vais y aller, il est tard et toi, tu devrais aller coucher ta fille. On se reverra un de ces jours.

- Ouais dans deux ans encore…, marmonna hide.

Il ne sut pas trop si Toshi l'avait entendu ou pas. Ce dernier lui lâcha un bref « A plus » et reprit sa marche le long du trottoir. hide le regarda s'éloigner avec impuissance : que pouvait-il bien faire de plus ? En tout cas, il ne parlerait pas de cette rencontre à Yoshiki.

Il remonta dans sa voiture en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses pensées. Kane était si fatiguée qu'il la mit au lit dés qu'ils furent rentrés avec un bisou et une promesse qu'elle pourrait dormir autant qu'elle voudrait le lendemain matin. Enfin, seul dans sa cuisine avec un cheesburger, il put se dire que tout cela était décidément bien triste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Ca avance ti lamp ti lamp comme on dit chez moi. Merci de me suivre toujours ! ^^**

Yoshiki était au studio. Encore. Il y vivait presque davantage que chez lui. De plus, ce jour-là, il n'avait rien à y faire puisque les autres ne devaient pas venir et donc, qu'il n'y aurait ni répétitions, ni enregistrement de quoi que ce soit. Il avait ce qu'il fallait chez lui pour travailler de son côté mais il venait quand même se réfugier là. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral, il se plongeait dans le travail. Et quand il n'y en avait pas, il venait sur le _lieu_ de travail en pensant qu'il aurait quand même quelque chose à y faire. Et cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il tapotait mollement sur sa batterie, complètement désoeuvré et l'esprit occupé par un tas de pensées floues et moroses.

Sa bonne humeur n'était pas revenue depuis le moment où il avait relu l'interview de Toshi. Il lui semblait être constamment enveloppé d'un nuage gris qui lui rendait tout fade et insipide. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti de joie intense ? Il avait cru reprendre son rêve en remettant le groupe sur les rails mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Parce qu'il lui manquait l'élément principal pour être heureux.

Il souffla d'un air agacé et jeta ses baguettes au sol avant de se relever. Mais finalement, il se rassit sur son tabouret. Même bouger d'ici lui donnait la flemme. Il était dans cet état paradoxal entre l'ennui et la paresse de trouver quelque chose à faire. Dire qu'avant, on ne pouvait pas le faire tenir en place…

_Peut-être que je deviens vieux ? _

Il sourit : non, s'il commençait comme cela à 35 ans, qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard ?!

_Bon allez, bouge-toi un peu, ça ne peut plus durer…_

Juste à ce moment-là, une tête décolorée en blond apparut à travers la porte entrebâillée :

- Tiens, tiens, j'étais sûr de te trouver là ! On va finir par t'installer un futon ici !

Yoshiki fit un faible sourire à Junno. Il n'avait pas très envie de discuter et aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais Junno étant du genre un peu collant, il entra dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches de son jean slim et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tu déprimes ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! En plus, je sais qui en est la cause.

- Junno…commença Yoshiki qui n'avait pas envie de discuter d'un sujet aussi personnel avec lui mais le chanteur l'interrompit :

- Ok, je te demande pas de me raconter quoi que ce soit ! Seulement, c'est triste de te voir comme ça. Tu ne veux pas venir te changer les idées ? Je vais rejoindre quelques amis à une soirée, ça peut te faire du bien.

- Je les connais pas…

- C'est pas grave ça, serais- tu devenu asocial ? Ils seront ravis de rencontrer le grand Yoshiki et ils sont très sympas.

Et tout d'un coup, Yoshiki décida de le suivre. Pas qu'il en eût vraiment envie mais parce qu'au fond, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'il devait se forcer un peu pour sortir de cette morosité qui lui collait à la peau. Qui sait, il allait peut-être s'amuser ?

Ils s'en allèrent donc dans la voiture de Junno. La nuit venait de tomber et, pendant qu'il roulait, Junno n'arrêta pas de parler. Yoshiki ne suivait qu'une oreille et répondait par monosyllabes. Il était dans sa période « ours mal léché » et n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire un effort. Si Junno parvenait à le supporter, tant mieux, c'était un dur à cuire.

La soirée se déroulait dans un duplex assez cossu, meublé façon design. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et de la musique à fond. Des lumières dansaient sur les murs comme dans une boîte de nuit et un bar self-service était là pour réjouir les convives. Tant d'agitation donnèrent l'envie à Yoshiki de faire demi-tour mais maintenant qu'il était entré, cela aurait été de la dernière impolitesse. Et surtout, pas moyen de s'éclipser maintenant que leur arrivée était connue de tous et que des dizaines d'yeux écarquillés de surprise étaient fixés sur lui. Junno, qui avait l'air de connaître beaucoup de monde, leva les bras et cria par-dessus la musique :

- Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Yoshiki ! LE Yoshiki de X-Japan ! Profitez de cette chance !

A son grand soulagement, Yoshiki n'eut pas à subir une émeute. Il croisa des sourires et des yeux admiratifs mais finalement, peu de gens vinrent réellement le saluer. Ils le connaissaient mais n'étaient probablement pas fans et, vu les circonstances, son orgueil n'en souffrit pas. Junno l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit vers le propriétaire des lieux :

- Je te présente mon meilleur pote Ban ! C'est pas un musicien mais un jeune loup de la finance ! Ca ne l'empêche pas de savoir s'amuser !

_Ca m'aurait étonné aussi qu'un simple musicien puisse se payer un appartement pareil !_ pensa Yoshiki qui savait bien que sa propre fortune était davantage due à son sens des affaires qu'à son talent artistique, pourtant considérable.

Ban était le type même du jeune cadre dynamique et ambitieux : chemise blanche bien repassée, pantalon noir, chaussures cirées et cheveux légèrement décoiffés genre « je suis cadre mais je suis cool ». Et sourire étincelant de commercial. Il ne salua pas Yoshiki à la façon japonaise mais avec une ferme poignée de main à l'américaine.

- Ravi de rencontrer une aussi grande star que vous ! dit-il d'entrée. J'espère que cet idiot de Junno se montre à la hauteur !

Le concerné lui asséna une tape sur la tête :

- « Cet idiot de Junno » aimerait bien que tu ne lui fasses pas honte devant son boss !

Yoshiki sourit légèrement. Il resta quelque temps à discuter pour faire un peu connaissance.

- Comment vous-êtes vous connus ? demanda-t-il.

- On était dans la même classe au lycée, expliqua Junno. Mais j'ai jamais pu persuader Ban de se mettre à la musique. On ne lui sortirait pas deux notes juste du gosier ! Lui, c'était la grosse tête, toujours le nez dans ses cours d'économie !

- Vous faites une paire d'amis bien hétérogène alors ! commenta Yoshiki.

- Oui, je sais, dit Ban d'un air faussement souffreteux. Moi aussi je me demande ce que je fous avec lui !

En voyant rire les deux amis, Yoshiki ressentit soudain une douloureuse piqûre au cœur. Son meilleur ami d'autrefois était lui aussi, très différent de lui. Toshi était le matheux à l'école et lui le voyou. Même lorsqu'ils étaient devenus des stars, on n'aurait pas pu faire plus différents qu'eux et pourtant, ça marchait. Jusqu'à ce que la limite soit atteinte…

Il prétexta l'envie d'aller se servir à boire pour s'éloigner. Il s'assit près du bar et se versa une généreuse quantité de whisky. Il pouvait bien boire, ce ne serait pas lui qui conduirait et cela lui permettrait peut-être de s'égayer davantage.

Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui, de prendre un bon bain et de s'envelopper dans un peignoir de coton doux. En temps normal, il aurait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et aurait fait un effort pour s'intégrer à la soirée. Mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter et encore moins de danser.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il enchaîna trois verres presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait une bonne descente. Junno réapparut bientôt à côté de lui et déclara gaiement :

- Eh ben, tu en es déjà là ! Je vais boire avec toi tiens !

Passant derrière le bar, il se mit à fouiller dans un tintement de bouteilles qui se cognaient et ajouta :

- Toi qui aimes le bon vin, je vais t'en faire goûter un dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! C'est Ban qui l'a rapporté de son dernier voyage d'affaire en Italie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui tendait un verre de vin blanc.

- J'préfère le rouge…ronchonna Yoshiki.

- Rhooo il est difficile en plus. Bois-le avant de critiquer !

Yoshiki saisit le verre et le vida d'une traite sous le regard amusé de Junno :

- Cul sec !

- C'est d'la piquette…commenta Yoshiki.

- C'est fou ce que tu es grincheux quand t'es bourré !

- J'suis pas encore bourré…

- Moi je crois que si !

- La ferme et sers-moi un truc plus fort !

- A tes ordres grand chef !

Junno leur servit à tous les deux encore du whisky qu'ils burent en silence pendant un moment. Yoshiki ne contrôlait plus sa consommation parce qu'il essayait de fuir une vague de chagrin qui menaçait de le submerger. Malheureusement, plus il buvait et plus ce sentiment semblait se renforcer. Pas de chance, il avait l'alcool triste. Et il ne s'aperçut pas un seul instant que Junno l'observait attentivement. Bientôt, il sentit une intense chaleur l'envahir. Une espèce…d'excitation plus qu'étrange et venue de nulle part qui atténuait sa tristesse.

- Un problème Yoshiki ? demanda Junno qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Me sens pas bien…

- Tu as trop bu.

- Oui sûrement…

Yoshiki se leva de son tabouret, barbouillé de chagrin contenu et l'esprit brouillé.

- Ramène-moi chez moi s'il te plaît, j'en ai assez.

Mais avant qu'il ait fait six pas, ses genoux flanchèrent et il se retrouva au sol. Plusieurs invités se groupèrent autour de lui en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais Junno s'interposa, aida Yoshiki à se relever et le soutint en disant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste un peu bourré. Je l'emmène se reposer.

Ensuite, il le guida non pas vers la sortie mais au fond de l'appartement. Sa chute et son impression de faiblesse l'humiliaient tant que, ajouté aux émotions précédentes, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Des larmes que Junno n'aperçut que lorsqu'il l'eût allongé dans une chambre cossue où les bruits de la fête n'étaient plus que des échos étouffés par les murs insonorisés. Yoshiki se tourna sur le côté, honteux de pleurer devant Junno. Mais au lieu de cela, un corps se fit sentit contre son dos et deux bras l'entourèrent. La sensation de cette étreinte lui fit comme un électrochoc. La chaleur s'accrut, concentrée dans son bas-ventre, zappant toutes ses pensées. Yoshiki avait envie que Junno le touche encore plus et il frissonna lorsque sa voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne pleure pas pour ce type qui ne le mérite pas.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est pour lui ?

- Je suis pas idiot. Faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu ne serais pas si malheureux si Toshi n'était vraiment que ton meilleur ami. Tu es amoureux de lui !

Yoshiki grimaça et se prit la tête à deux mains :

- Tais-toi ! J'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Tais-toi…

Il faillit éclater en sanglots mais ses mains furent écartées doucement par celles de Junno et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de Junno se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sa surprise ne dura pas longtemps car ce baiser réveilla en lui un désir absolument incontrôlable, irrationnel. Depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait-il embrassé ? Il n'avait laissé personne s'approcher de lui depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Toshi il y avait plusieurs années de cela. Et tout cela pour rien. C'était le baiser qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné, le corps-à-corps qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Il pouvait toujours fermer les yeux et imaginer…

Il passa les bras autour du col de Junno et répondit si ardemment à son baiser que celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Lorsqu'il leur fallut respirer, Junno murmura d'une voix haletante en promenant ses mains sur Yoshiki d'une façon qui accrut encore son excitation :

- Je ne suis pas moins bien que lui. Laisse-moi te le faire oublier…

Pour toute réponse, Yoshiki le retourna brusquement sur le matelas et entreprit de le déshabiller.

Ils firent l'amour à deux reprises, fiévreusement, le beat de la musique couvrant les grincements du lit et leurs cris d'extase. Après son deuxième orgasme, Yoshiki sombra dans l'inconscience, des étoiles dansant sous ses paupières autour d'une silhouette de plus en plus imprécise et qu'il ne voulait plus revoir dans ses rêves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Trop pris par ses activités solos, hide avait quelque peu perdu de vue les évènements qui se déroulaient dans X. Mais lorsque son concert fut terminé et qu'il retrouva ses compagnons, il sentit tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

Assis sur un ampli, sa guitare sur les genoux, il observait Junno et Yoshiki avec l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils aussi proches ?

Ils étaient arrivés ensemble et depuis le début des répétitions, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Ce n'étaient que sourires, messes basses et…frôlement de mains ?! Toute une gamme de gestes et d'attentions que Yoshiki n'avait toujours eu qu'envers Toshi auparavant. hide observait, réfléchissait mais hésitait à tirer des conclusions trop rapides. Il ferait comme d'habitude : il prendrait Yoshiki entre quatre yeux et lui poserait franchement la question. Yoshiki n'avait jamais eu de secrets pour lui, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il lui répondrait tout aussi franchement.

hide se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Heath et Pata qui, eux aussi, attendaient le signal de leur leader pour continuer. Heath jetait parfois des coups d'œil noirs à Junno et Pata observait le duo avec la même attention que hide quelques secondes auparavant. Lorsque le guitariste aux cheveux bleus s'approcha, Pata tourna les yeux vers lui et hide comprit, sans avoir besoin de mots, qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose.

- Tu es au courant de quoi que ce soit ? demanda Pata à voix basse.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je le serai bientôt ! affirma hide avec une assurance qui fit sourire Pata.

Ce dernier écarquilla soudain les yeux et s'écria :

- Oh mais ! On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? C'est le 13 Décembre non ?

- Euh oui je crois, répondit hide d'un air amusé.

- Pardon hide, j'ai vraiment rien dans la tête ! Bon anniversaire ! Dire que j'y ai pensé il y a quelques jours de ça en me disant que cette fois, je ne raterai pas la date !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas ratée, nous sommes bien le bon jour.

hide n'était pas vexé du tout car Pata lui faisait le coup pratiquement chaque année. Il ne savait _jamais_ quel jour on était, du coup, il avait tendance à réagir un peu tardivement lors des anniversaires. Mais il finissait toujours par s'en rappeler, c'était l'essentiel.

Heath le lui avait déjà souhaité dés qu'il était entré dans le studio. Par contre, ce qui dérangeait davantage hide, c'était que Yoshiki l'ait oublié. Avant, il lui avait toujours passé un coup de fil de bon matin pour être le premier à lui souhaiter et ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il n'y avait rien eu.

hide s'en fichait de son anniversaire. Il ne voulait ni cartes, ni cadeaux mais le fait qu'on s'en souvienne était une preuve d'amitié pour lui. Cet oubli venant de Yoshiki le rendait triste, surtout à présent qu'il avait l'air de se rapprocher de façon étrange de Junno, ce type au caractère incernable qui n'était là que depuis peu de temps.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs cessa de converser avec leur leader avant de lancer à la cantonade :

- Bon, à toute à l'heure les gars !

- Où tu vas ?! s'écria hide.

- Je vais voir des journalistes.

hide lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Yoshiki qui haussa les épaules en disant :

- C'était pour moi qu'ils venaient mais j'ai la flemme d'aller leur répondre, je préfère répéter. Du coup, j'envoie Junno à ma place, de toute façon, il peut leur dire la même chose que moi.

hide en resta comme deux ronds de flans :

- Mais depuis quand tu délègues les tâches toi ? En plus, s'ils étaient venus pour toi, tu crois sérieusement qu'ils vont se contenter du petit nouveau ? Junno n'a même pas encore fait ses débuts sur scène, tu aurais dû envoyer l'un de nous !

- Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour la suite de la répèt ! répliqua Yoshiki. On peut jouer sans chant. Te prends pas la tête avec ça hide, on va reprendre.

hide faillit dire quelque chose pour relancer la discussion mais il se retint au dernier moment en pensant qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle à Yoshiki après la répétition. Et il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. A contrecoeur, il retourna donc à sa place et s'efforça de se concentrer sur la répétition.

Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, hide resta assis à sa place pour signaler à Yoshiki son désir de lui parler seul à seul. Ce dernier, semblait avoir prévu la chose car il poussa un léger soupir et vint se planter debout près du guitariste, assis en tailleur sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a hide ? commença Yoshiki avec une certaine mauvaise humeur. Si tu tiens tant que ça à parler aux journalistes, la prochaine fois je t'y enverrai à la place de Junno !

- Me prends pas pour un con, rétorqua hide d'une voix traînante, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Alors quoi ?! Depuis un moment, toi, Pata et Heath vous me regardez comme si j'étais devenu fou !

- T'es pas fou, tu as juste…beaucoup changé.

- J'ai pas le droit ?! s'énerva Yoshiki. Pendant quinze ans, vous vous êtes plaints plus ou moins ouvertement de mon sale caractère et de mon autoritarisme ! Et maintenant que j'essaie de me montrer un peu moins chiant, ça ne vous plaît pas non plus ?

- Pour être franc non ! répondit hide parfaitement calme et les yeux levés vers lui.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps que le meilleur moyen d'éviter une grosse dispute avec Yoshiki était de le laisser s'énerver tout seul sans l'imiter.

- Je ne te reconnais plus, tu n'as pas changé de la bonne manière. J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu ta passion, ta force de caractère. Pour être franc, tes crises me manquent. Avant, nous avions un leader, un vrai, qui fonçait tête baissée, qui ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds par personne. Aujourd'hui, quand je te vois agir dans ce groupe, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une pâle copie du Yoshiki d'autrefois.

Yoshiki avait écouté hide, les mains sur les hanches et une expression de complète incompréhension sur le visage. Quand hide se tut, Yoshiki passa une main dans ses cheveux en poussant un long soupir :

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux…Je tiens toujours ce groupe et je pensais que tout irait mieux si je me décidai à mettre de l'eau dans mon vin.

- Oui mais…

hide hésita à aborder le vrai sujet, sachant d'avance que Yoshiki allait se braquer à la première mention du nom de Junno. Mais il fallait bien qu'il en ait le cœur net nom d'un chien !

- Je trouve que…tu ne te comportes pas de la même façon avec Junno qu'avec nous. Tu…tu le couves, tu es trop permissif. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il vient tout juste d'arriver et que tu lui donnes des responsabilités que tu n'as jamais données à aucun de nous ?

Yoshiki se figea brusquement et adressa à hide un sourire d'une percutante ironie :

- Oh mais je comprends la raison de tout ceci maintenant : vous êtes jaloux, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- Bravo pour ton esprit vif grand chef ! lui répliqua hide sur le même ton acerbe. Bien que je me doive y mettre quelques nuances si tu es assez patient pour me laisser parler ! Quand bien même nous serions jaloux, nous n'aurions pas complètement tort de l'être, nous qui sommes à tes côtés depuis si longtemps ! J'ai l'impression que tu fais plus confiance à Junno qu'à nous !

- Mais non….,soupira Yoshiki d'un ton légèrement hésitant toutefois.

- Pour ma part, ce qui me gêne, c'est le fait que tu laisses Junno fourrer son nez là où d'habitude tu ne laissais personne interférer. Tu écoutes n'importe lequel de ses avis, tu le laisses faires des modifications dans tes compositions ! Dis-moi Yoshiki, tu te souviens de comment tu réagissais avant si quelqu'un essayait de se mêler de ça ? Tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé à Taiji ?

Le visage de Yoshiki se ferma brusquement :

- Ca fait huit ans !

- Et alors ? Jusqu'à ce que Junno débarque, tu avais toujours gardé la même ligne de conduite.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi le problème dans tout ça ? Vous aussi vous voulez faire de la compo ? Eh ben allez-y !

- Mon problème- ou plutôt notre problème à moi, Pata et Heath, c'est que nous n'aimons pas beaucoup Junno et que nous trouvons qu'il prend un peu trop d'importance pour un nouveau ! A le voir faire, on dirait qu'il a fondé ce groupe ! Tu ne le vois pas ça ? Et j'enrage de te voir courber la tête à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche ! Autrefois, tu l'aurais mouché sans pitié !

- Je ne courbe la tête devant personne ! s'indigna Yoshiki. Vous êtes vraiment paranos !

- Pas si sûr…, grommela hide. Et pour finir, je voudrais te poser une question bien indiscrète et bien précise : est-ce que tu sors avec Junno ?

hide lut la réponse sur le visage braqué de Yoshiki avant que ce dernier ait ouvert la bouche pour affirmer :

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Donc ça veut dire « oui », conclut hide.

Yoshiki fit quelques pas au hasard comme un tigre énervé :

- Bon, t'as fini ? Je n'ai pas du tout compris l'intérêt de cette conversation et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi maintenant.

- Tu sors avec lui…, insista hide qui n'aimait pas du tout cet état de fait. Est-ce qu'il t'aime ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Est-ce que toi tu l'aimes ?

- J'en sais rien !

hide baissa la tête et conseilla gravement :

- Ne t'y attache pas trop. J'ai peur que tu souffres…

- Il n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un autre et je ne suis pas une frêle jeune fille.

- Non mais ton cœur est fragile Yoshiki.

- La faute à qui ?

hide releva les yeux. Yoshiki lui tournait le dos mais la douleur dans sa voix était claire lorsqu'il ajouta :

- J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux moi aussi ?

- Si bien sûr…mais choisis bien la personne…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Junno ne serait pas bien. Vous tous, vous le jugez mal. Il n'est pas timide, il s'est remarquablement bien adapté au groupe et vous prenez ça pour de l'arrogance ! Moi je suis bien content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste. Il est gentil, il me comprend parfaitement et il est là pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'il sera capable…de me faire oublier…

hide sentit son cœur se serrer de voir Yoshiki si triste. Mais ce qui le chagrinait un peu également était que Yoshiki semblait plus enclin à se confier à Junno et à se reposer sur lui que sur le guitariste. Oui…au fond, hide était un peu jaloux.

Il se leva et enlaça Yoshiki par-derrière en murmurant :

- Si tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui alors je te fais confiance.

Il garda pour lui la pensée qu'il ne cesserait pas pour autant de surveiller Junno.

_Toshi si seulement tu étais toujours là. _

- Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu oublies qu'on est là. Tu peux te reposer sur nous aussi. Et il me semble qu'avant c'était moi qui te faisais te sentir mieux quand tu allais mal.

- Oh hide…dit Yoshiki d'une voix triste et en posant ses mains sur celles du guitariste croisées sur son ventre. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, sois sûr de ça. Mais je crois que…ce que j'aime bien chez Junno c'est qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le passé. Avec lui, j'ai vraiment le sentiment de pouvoir tourner la page.

- Je vois…

hide devait faire de gros efforts pour s'empêcher de dire à Yoshiki qu'il avait rencontré Toshi. Mais il pensa que ce serait une mauvaise action que de blesser encore Yoshiki en refaisant surgir l'ombre de Toshi alors qu'il voulait l'oublier. Quant à lui, si la situation perdurait, il allait falloir qu'il essaie de faire ami-ami avec Junno pour vérifier s'il l'avait vraiment mal jugé et aussi, par peur que Yoshiki s'éloigne de lui s'il n'approuvait pas son nouveau petit ami.

Il retint un soupir d'abattement et relâcha Yoshiki, prêt à s'en aller. Mais ce dernier se retourna et le serra très fort contre lui en murmurant :

- Je suis vraiment en-dessous de tout : bon anniversaire hide.

Le guitariste sourit, heureux de constater que, finalement, Yoshiki ne l'aimait pas moins qu'avant. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il sentit la tristesse de son ami rien qu'à la façon dont son corps était tendu. Il devrait faire attention à ses mots à propos de sa méfiance envers Junno car Yoshiki avait le cœur à vif.

_Si Junno lui fait le moindre mal, je lui casse les dents une par une._

Ainsi pensait-il en refermant ses bras sur Yoshiki avec toute la chaleur de son amitié.

**C'est une manie chez moi de toujours utiliser hide comme l'ange gardien, celui qui est toujours là pour aider =_= Je me demande si je serai capable de lui donner un rôle de méchant un jour, ce serait un défi à faire ! XD Bisous tout le monde ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Après une longue période de panne d'inspiration, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ! Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! **

Junno fut accueilli chez Ban et le même sourire entendu se lit tout d'un coup sur leurs deux visages.

- Alors l'escroc ? dit Ban en riant. Comment ça va ?

- Ca va bien ! dit Junno en s'asseyant avec une familiarité indiquant qu'il venait souvent. Il est complètement fou de moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si facile !

- Mouais tu l'as quand même un peu aidé au début ! Elle était sacrément efficace cette pilule aphrodisiaque !

- Oh que oui, c'est même lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! Mais ça a continué ensuite figure-toi. Il a besoin de moi, il dit qu'avec moi il se sent totalement confiant et tout et tout…

Ban eut un sourire narquois :

- J'aurais pas cru qu'il serait si facile à attraper celui-là. Alors c'est quoi ta prochaine étape ?

- Il faut que j'aille vraiment très lentement parce que Pata et Heath ne m'aiment pas du tout.

- Et hide ?

- Je suis moins sûr…je crois qu'il se méfie. Et ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'il a une influence énorme sur Yoshiki. Je ne pourrai pas vraiment faire ce que je veux de lui tant que hide sera là et qu'il se méfiera de moi.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- La meilleure solution, c'est de gagner sa confiance.

- Ca va prendre des mois !

- Mmmmm…pas forcément. Je suis doué n'oublie pas !

- Mouais…bon mais si Pata et Heath continuent de te détester…

- Aucune importance, ils n'ont pas de réels pouvoirs dans le groupe ! Le seul à pouvoir encore influencer Yoshiki, c'est hide. Une fois que je l'aurais dans ma poche, tout ira bien ! Et je proposerai le contrat pour la tournée à ta compagnie.

Ban eut une étincelle dans les yeux :

- Oh yeah, on va se faire des couilles en or !

Junno alluma une cigarette, un sourire malin aux coins des lèvres.

********

Le premier concert sans Toshi eut enfin lieu le 31 décembre 2000 et fut aussi triomphant qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Junno se sentit nerveux car il savait que si le public ne l'appréciait pas, ç'en serait fini de ses ambitions. Heureusement, au milieu du concert, il se rendit compte de la somme de fan-girls impressionnante qui criait son nom et ricana en son for intérieur. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'en plus d'avoir une voix exceptionnelle, il était grand, beau avec les dents droites ? Pas comme l'autre là… Les fans avaient soif du retour de ce groupe et en plus ils n'avaient rien perdu au change !

De nouveau plein d'assurance, il chanta comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et enflamma le Dôme au point de rivaliser avec l'éclat de hide. Il avait déjà son propre merchandising : des éventails, des cartes dédicacées (il y avait passé des heures…), des balles, toutes sortes de cochonneries vendues trois fois leur valeur, à son effigie. Et vu le nombre de reproductions de sa propre tête qu'il voyait s'agiter dans les rangs, les ventes avaient été bonnes.

Il y avait de quoi jubiler et il ne s'en priva pas à la fin du concert lors du traditionnel lancer de cadeaux au public. Il avait l'impression d'un roi distribuant des aumônes à son peuple. Yoshiki, fou de joie d'être enfin de retour sur scène, lui fonça dessus, le fit tomber et le serra dans ses bras. Junno fut d'autant plus heureux que même hide n'avait pas droit à cela. Il avait définitivement pris la place de Toshi dans le groupe et bientôt, il l'aurait chassé pour de bon du cœur de Yoshiki.

En coulisse, tout le monde les félicita, lui surtout, le petit nouveau qui avait impressionné son monde. Yoshiki l'attira dans sa loge et à peine la porte refermée, il l'embrassa passionnément :

- Je ne m'étais vraiment pas trompé sur toi, dit-il. Tu étais ce qui manquait à ce groupe. Avec toi, nous serons plus forts qu'avant.

- Je suis heureux, dit Junno en faisant mine de rougir. J'étais tellement anxieux avant que le concert commence, j'avais peur que le public ne m'aime pas.

- Eh bien, tu vois tu as conquis tout le monde. Le contraire m'aurait étonné d'ailleurs.

Junno regarda tendrement Yoshiki avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. A la façon dont celui-ci répondit, il comprit qu'il était désiré ce qui l'emplit d'un sentiment de triomphe. Il l'avait séduit si facilement, ce leader réputé intraitable… Il joignait d'un coup l'utile à l'agréable car Yoshiki avait un corps de dieu et déployait au lit des talents plus qu'appréciables.

Ils avaient fini le concert torse nu tous les deux et Junno sentit les mains de Yoshiki lui ouvrir son pantalon. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'arrêter quoi que ce soit mais il fit comme si :

- Tu veux faire ça là ?

- C'est pas plus excitant ? répondit Yoshiki en tirant d'un coup sur son pantalon, mettant à l'air l'érection déjà avancée de son amant.

Dans cet état, Junno ne se fit plus prier. Avec une sorte de fougue animale, il plaqua Yoshiki contre la coiffeuse et lui arracha plus qu'il ne lui retira, son éternelle pantalon noir de concert. En plus, il y avait un miroir juste en face d'eux pour se regarder faire, génial ! Ces moments-là étaient les seuls où il envoyait promener son masque de gentil garçon et affirmait sa domination sur Yoshiki. Le leader autoritaire était, étonnamment, du genre à aimer se faire posséder. Complètement nu, il s'assit sur la coiffeuse, attira Junno entre ses cuisses et ils partirent dans un baiser torride, les mains courant sur leurs corps déjà en sueur à cause du concert. Yoshiki poussa un long gémissement lorsque Junno le mordilla dans le cou et referma sa main sur son sexe. Aucun des deux ne voulaient trop s'attarder sur les préliminaires cette fois mais cette position n'était pas pratique pour la suite. Alors, d'un geste vif, Junno retourna Yoshiki, debout, de dos, les mains appuyées sur la coiffeuse, le saisit par les hanches et s'introduisit brutalement en lui. Yoshiki poussa un cri mais pas seulement de douleur car il posa un genou sur la coiffeuse et cambra les reins en le suppliant de bouger en lui. Le chanteur s'exécuta, les yeux ouvert pour ne rien perdre du spectacle que le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait et qui, seul, avait de quoi le faire jouir.

Tout guilleret et légèrement éméché par les quelques verres de whisky bu pendant le concert, Pata s'acheminait vers la loge de Yoshiki pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait chez lui. Mais une fois devant la porte, il entendit un cri qu'il prit pour un cri de douleur. Pensant immédiatement que Yoshiki s'était encore fait mal à la nuque, il entra sans frapper, resta paralysé deux secondes et…referma la porte, son visage passant successivement du blanc au rouge et du rouge au blanc.

Non, ce n'était pas un cri de douleur.

- Ben Pata, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Tu peux frapper hein, Yoshiki va pas te bouffer !

C'était Heath et hide, fraîchement changés qui s'avançaient vers lui.

- Jecroisquilvautmieuxpasquejerentre…, marmonna Pata qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu trop bu pour avoir des visions pareilles.

hide vint le regarder sous le nez en se retenant d'éclater de rire :

- Tu tires une tête, ça mériterait une photo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Juste à ce moment-là, un long gémissement s'éleva que la porte ne suffit pas à dissimuler aux oreilles des trois curieux. Heath et hide passèrent successivement du blanc au rouge et du rouge au blanc.

- C'est ce que je crois ? balbutia Heath.

- Euh…Pata ? Tu les as vus ? demanda hide.

Le guitariste répondit par un hochement de tête, toujours avec la tête de quelqu'un qui se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé.

- Oh beûrk…commenta Heath qui s'éloigna avec la mine de quelqu'un qui veut éviter une zone dangereuse.

hide était sous le choc d'avoir entendu Yoshiki faire un tel…bruit. Il n'allait plus jamais le regarder de la même façon. Mais quand ce fut la voix de Junno qui poussa un râle, il ne put en supporter davantage.

- Bon, allez on se casse ça devient malsain, dit-il en agrippant Pata par le bras pour l'emmener.

- J'ai besoin d'un p'tit whisky moi, commenta le guitariste d'une voix blanche.

hide plongea dans un irrésistible fou rire.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Junno faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se montrer aimable à tout le monde et réussissait à s'attirer la sympathie de tous, sauf de ses trois collègues. Pata et Heath ne parvenaient pas à surmonter la méfiance qu'il leur inspirait. C'était instinctif, aucune de ses gentillesses ne parvenaient à les toucher comme s'ils les sentaient hypocrites sans s'en rendre compte. Pour hide, c'était différent. Il _voulait_ devenir ami avec lui pour pouvoir mieux le cerner et protéger Yoshiki en cas de besoin Alors, il mettait sa méfiance de côté et saisissait toutes les occasions de parler à Junno. Il trouva vite qu'il était gentil, serviable et sincèrement amoureux de Yoshiki apparemment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses défauts. Et ça, c'était gênant car il n'était pas du genre à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être parfait. hide connaissait la liste des qualités et des défauts de tous ses amis. Comme il s'estimait lui-même bourré de défauts, il était très tolérant et rares étaient les travers qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner. La seule explication était que Junno corrigeait son comportement naturel quand il était avec lui, comme le fait toujours avec quelqu'un avec qui on n'est pas intime. C'était une réaction que tout un chacun avait et hide espérait qu'avec le temps, Junno se détende et lui montre toutes ces facettes.

Mars arriva et avec lui, la floraison des cerisiers. Un matin, hide emmena Kane dans un parc de Tokyo pour qu'elle ne perde rien d'un spectacle qui mettait en fête le Japon tout entier. La petite fille gambada sur le gazon parsemé de rose et, des fleurs plein les cheveux, elle revint s'accrocher à la main de son père qui l'emmena passer l'après-midi chez « tonton Yoshiki. »

Pata, Heath et Junno étaient là car il s'agissait d'une après-midi de travail. Mais la maison de Yoshiki était pourvue d'une piscine (chauffée s'il vous plaît !) qui allait amuser Kane pendant que son père travaillerait. hide veilla à ce que sa fille mette correctement ses bouées Mickey puis il la laissa aller batifoler dans une eau à vingt-cinq degrés.

Il s'agissait pour le groupe d'organiser leur premier concert hors du Japon : à Hong-Kong. Ce n'était pas très loin encore mais Yoshiki était ambitieux et avait la sérieuse intention de lancer X-Japan en Occident. Mais la chose ne serait probablement pas faisable avant l'année suivante car la société américaine avec laquelle Yoshiki avait voulu travailler se montrait tellement frileuse que ce dernier, qui n'aimait pas qu'on contrarie ses plans, préférait chercher un autre management. Junno vit là l'occasion rêvée de lancer le premier appât :

- Je connais peut-être une boîte qui pourrait s'en occuper.

- Américaine ?

- Non Japonaise mais ils font de l'international. Pour être franc, ce n'est pas encore une très grosse entreprise mais justement, ils te laisseraient peut-être faire davantage ce que tu veux.

- Oui mais s'ils n'ont pas de gros moyens, c'est embêtant. Je veux faire une tournée qui en mette plein la vue !

Pata objecta :

- Tu sais Yoshiki, je crois qu'il ne faut pas être trop gourmand pour commencer. Nous ne sommes pas connus du tout en Occident, ce serait risqué de se lancer directement dans une tournée à gros moyens. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Regarde les groupes japonais qui vont à l'étranger, ils font des salles moyennes et qui ne sont pas toujours pleines à craquer. Une bonne campagne de pub et des salles à taille modeste, ce serait déjà pas mal pour un premier essai si on réussit.

C'était le bon sens qui parlait mais Yoshiki, un poil mégalomane comme on le sait tous, n'aimait pas se contenter du minimum. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une scène énorme comme au Tokyo Dome et de salles en conséquence. hide renchérit :

- Perso, ça ne me gênerait pas de faire des petites salles. C'est vrai qu'on va devoir faire preuve d'un peu d'humilité. Ici, on est demi-dieux mais là-bas, tout reste à faire, personne ne nous connaît.

- Ils vont apprendre à nous connaître ! assura Yoshiki, un peu froissé dans sa fierté de star, habituée à tous les honneurs. Junno, tu me diras tout à l'heure comment contacter ta société là. Je verrai bien ce qu'ils me proposeront.

Il ne doutait pas un instant que X Japan eût le pouvoir de conquérir un marché, jusqu'à présent dominé par le rock anglo saxon. Le XXIe siècle serait japonais ou ne serait pas !

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à faire des projets de chansons. Il fallait sortir un nouvel album le plus vite possible pour agripper à nouveau le public qui ne se contenterait pas éternellement des anciens morceaux.

A un moment donné, Junno se leva sous prétexte qu'il allait prendre l'air et étirer ses longues jambes engourdies. Une minute plus tard, tout le monde entendit un gros « plouf ! » venu de la piscine. La fibre paternelle de hide tressaillit immédiatement. Angoissé sans savoir pourquoi, il se précipita dehors, suivi des trois autres et crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds :

- KANE !!!

Junno avait sauté dans l'eau, tout habillé et remontait maintenant sur la terre ferme la petite fille inconsciente. Elle ne portait plus ses bouées qui flottaient à la surface.

hide se rua sur Junno, saisit le corps de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras et la secoua pris d'une incontrôlable panique :

- Kane ! Réveille-toi ! criait-il. Ma chérie !

- hide, donne-là moi vite ! intima Junno. Il faut lui faire un massage cardiaque !

Il fallut arracher l'enfant des bras de son père. Junno, qui avait grandi dans une petite ville balnéaire, avait passé le brevet de secouriste quand il était adolescent. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pratiquer et espérait qu'il serait capable de retrouver les bons gestes.

Yoshiki, pétrifié d'horreur, serra dans ses bras un hide en larmes en essayant de le calmer comme il pouvait. Pata, livide, s'approcha de Junno qui avait commencé le massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche :

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Appelle une ambulance et dis-leur de se grouiller ! Si ça fait longtemps qu'elle est dans cet état…

Pata n'avait pas besoin de connaître la suite. Privé d'air, le cerveau de Kane risquait de subir des lésions. Et dans le pire des cas, elle ne se réveillerait jamais.

Repoussant sa propre peur, Pata sortit son portable et appela les secours.

Junno s'activait sans relâche mais l'enfant ne respirait pas. hide était sur le point de s'effondrer, Heath, Yoshiki et Pata se retenaient à grand peine de pleurer au fur et à mesure que l'espoir s'amenuisait.

Et soudain, un miracle….

Après une ultime insufflation d'air, le corps de Kane fut pris de soubresauts. Elle se mit à tousser et à recracher de grandes gorgées d'eau. Junno se redressa et poussa un ouf de soulagement. hide se dégagea de Yoshiki et serra sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant :

- Ma puce, ma chérie…

- Papa…

L'enfant se mit à pleurer aussi, de frayeur rétrospective et aussi parce qu'elle avait mal aux côtes à cause du massage cardiaque.

Autour, tout le monde était pâle, choqué et les sourires se mêlaient aux larmes. Yoshiki s'éclipsa à l'intérieur et revint ensuite avec deux serviettes. Il enveloppa Junno dans l'une d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance :

- Tu as été formidable, merci infiniment…

Kane fut enroulée aussi dans une serviette, toujours tenue dans les bras de son père qui semblait ne plus jamais vouloir la lâcher.

- Oh mon dieu, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû la surveiller, on ne laisse pas une enfant de deux ans se baigner seule ! Mais quel père minable je fais ! Ma pauvre chérie pardon…

Kane, visiblement épuisée, pleurait doucement.

- Elle a dû retirer ses bouées…répondit Pata à Heath qui se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Ma fille a voulu faire la même bêtise un jour parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle savait nager. Heureusement que j'étais à côté.

Les secours arrivèrent très vite. Kane était vivante mais il fallait tout de même l'emmener en observation pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Avant de monter dans l'ambulance, hide s'avança vers Junno et le serra dans ses bras en s'écriant :

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, merci, merci mille fois ! J'ai une dette énorme envers toi ! Je m'excuse pour mon attitude, t'es un mec génial ! A partir de maintenant, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te remercier n'hésite pas !

Junno, assez surpris, n'eut pas le temps de répondre car hide le relâcha pour entrer dans le véhicule qui repartit, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Le chanteur avait un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Il avait voulu sauver cette gamine sans arrière-pensée. Mais il réalisait à présent tous les avantages de ce qu'il avait fait. hide lui accordait désormais toute sa confiance et Yoshiki lui jetait des regards brillants d'amour et de fierté. Même Heath et Pata semblaient réviser leur jugement sur lui. Quelle chance ! On a assez rarement l'occasion de devenir un héros !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Kane resta une nuit en observation mais aucune séquelle ne fut détectée, ce qui constituait un petit miracle de chance. Comme elle avait peur de l'hôpital, hide décida de rester sur place toute la nuit. Il y eut un moment assez pénible lorsque Hana déboula en panique à l'hôpital et se mit aussitôt à hurler sur le pauvre hide « espèce d'irresponsable !...laissée seule !...père indigne !! » hide, mortifié de son imprudence, n'eut même pas la force de se défendre tant il sentit la justesse des reproches de la mère de Kane. Après cela, Hana défendit à hide de rester dans la chambre de sa fille :

- Je reste avec elle, rentre chez toi maintenant, tu as fait assez de bêtises comme ça !

hide sentit ses jambes mollir lorsque Hana lui ferma la porte de la chambre au nez. La peur lui venait à présent que Hana pouvait lui retirer ses droits envers Kane en invoquant son incompétence à veiller sur elle.

Il angoissa tant et tant qu'il n'en dormit pas de la nuit et, le lendemain, se confia à Yoshiki qui se fit soucieux :

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…mais le risque existe en effet.

Voyant hide pâlir, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle allait le faire alors parle avec elle le plus vite possible.

- Et si elle ne veut pas m'écouter ?

- Nous lui ferons entendre raison. hide, tu es un excellent père. Tu as fait une énorme bêtise hier mais je sais que tu as retenu la leçon et que tu redoubleras de prudence. Kane t'aime et a besoin de toi. Je sais trop ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de père, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose alors qu'elle a la chance de t'avoir.

- J'ai encore plus besoin d'elle…, dit hide en baissant la tête pour cacher l'altération de son visage.

Yoshiki le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Heureusement, on n'eut pas besoin de recourir aux avocats. Hana était vraiment très remontée contre hide et parlait de la lui laisser moins souvent qu'avant :

- De toute façon, elle aura bientôt l'âge d'entrer à la maternelle alors tu ne la verras que le week-end !

Mais elle renonça à le punir davantage en ajoutant, sur un ton qui hésitait entre la froideur et l'attendrissement :

- Kane t'aime, elle est dans un âge où on idolâtre son père et je sais que ça lui briserait le cœur de la séparer de toi. A l'hôpital, elle m'a dit qu'elle nous avait entendu nous disputer et elle m'a dit « Maman, faut pas crier sur Papa, il a eu très peur ».

hide réprima une émotion et demanda timidement :

- Je peux la voir ?

- Dans sa chambre, concéda Hana.

hide s'y rendit et Kane lui sauta dans les bras dés qu'il apparut. Le jeune père dût faire de gros efforts pour se retenir de pleurer devant les mots d'enfants débordants d'affection qu'elle lui adressa et passa un long moment à jouer avec elle.

Quant à Junno, son geste héroïque lui valut beaucoup de récompenses. Heath et Pata cessèrent complètement leur attitude distante et se mirent à lui parler avec beaucoup plus de cordialité. Ne voulant pas les freiner dans un changement qui l'arrangeait bien, Junno fit mine de ne pas être étonné et ne leur posa pas de questions sur leur comportement passé. Quant à hide, éperdu de reconnaissance, il ne critiquait plus rien et trouvait la confiance que Yoshiki plaçait en Junno parfaitement justifiée. Une harmonie parfaite s'était donc installée au sein du groupe ce qui permettait de travailler efficacement à l'élaboration du nouvel album.

Jusque-là, Junno croyait que Yoshiki avait un sérieux penchant pour lui mais il s'aperçut très vite que le leader était pris d'une véritable et sincère passion. Yoshiki n'était pas du genre gnangnan et fleur bleue contrairement à ce que certaines attitudes scéniques pouvaient laisser supposer. Il ne laissait rien paraître en public mais son amour se manifestait de façon d'autant plus intense et touchante quand ils étaient seuls et Junno commençait, à sa grande consternation, à ressentir quelque chose comme de l'affection pour lui. Pas de l'amour mais il ne pouvait plus repenser au plan de Ban sans se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise. Il aurait vraiment préféré que Yoshiki ne s'attache pas à ce point à lui et ne savait plus comment répondre à ses « je t'aime » sans avoir la nausée.

Sa faveur grandissante avait aussi des répercussions sur la musique du groupe. Junno était compositeur, pas mauvais en plus aux dire de hide-lui-même qui était pourtant réputé pour être aussi difficile que Yoshiki. Tous les trois étaient les seuls à avoir de nouveaux morceaux sous le coude pour le prochain album qui allait ainsi prendre une couleur assez différente de _Dahlia. _Ni Junno, ni hide n'étaient du genre à faire des ballades et Yoshiki, heureux comme il l'était, n'était pas non plus enclin à la mélancolie. Au contraire, il avait envie de renouer avec le passé indies de X en proposant plus de morceaux violents. Les quatre compositions de Junno furent toutes acceptées et cette fois, personne ne songea à s'en offusquer. Au contraire, il semblait à tout le monde que X se renouvelait de la meilleure façon possible. Et dans le même temps, Yoshiki était en négociation avec ASCAR Management, la société pour laquelle travaillait Ban…

Pour faire patienter les fans, et parce que les bonnes vieilles recettes étaient toujours vendeuses, une énième box ultra-super-intégrale fut mise en projet avec tout un tas de photos, de bonus et en cadeau (attention messieurs dames, vous retrouverez jamais pareille affaire !) un poster géant du groupe période feux de bengale des années 80. Chacun des membres du groupe (excepté Junno bien sûr) touchait des droits d'images et la présence de Toshi à la maison de disque fut requise pour qu'il jette un œil aux marchandises qui mettrait sa bouille vénérée entre les mains de fans adorateurs. Le patron, pour éviter un incident diplomatique avec Yoshiki, s'arrangea pour voir Toshi seul pendant que les autres travaillaient au studio. Hélas, il ne put prévoir que le chanteur, saisit soudain d'une irrépressible curiosité, prendrait le chemin du studio qu'il connaissait si bien.

Toshi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il y allait. Il était très anxieux et souhaitait ne pas tomber sur Yoshiki en même temps qu'il l'espérait. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. C'était la séparation la plus longue qu'ils aient jamais connue dans une relation de trente ans. Au moment où il arriva devant la porte, il se dit vaguement qu'il allait jeter un œil par la fenêtre du couloir, pour les apercevoir, pour voir comment ils étaient aujourd'hui et si tout allait bien.

Il regarda prudemment à travers la vitre et découvrit ses anciens camarades en plein travail. Il n'entendait rien du tout mais ils étaient tous réunis en cercle autour de Yoshiki qui parlait. Toshi le voyait de profil. A l'époque où il avait quitté le groupe, il croyait le détester. En peu de temps, ce ressentiment avait disparu pour faire place à un immense regret de leur amitié gâchée. Et à présent qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, ce regret lui faisait mal. Autrefois, il aurait pu entrer, sourire à Yoshiki, le prendre par les épaules et se joindre au briefing. Aujourd'hui, il en était réduit à un ridicule espionnage de couloir parce qu'il n'existait plus rien entre eux. Sa rencontre avec hide lui revint en mémoire et il commença à penser que le guitariste avait eu raison. Il avait peut-être exagéré. Il aurait peut-être dû essayer de limiter les dégâts même si Yoshiki n'avait pas fait plus d'efforts que lui. hide avait dit qu'il souffrait de son absence. Toshi en doutait en voyant son sourire. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de lui.

Il se retira de la fenêtre et baissa la tête. Il valait mieux qu'il décampe d'ici avant d'être surpris par quelqu'un qui irait immanquablement rapporter sa présence au groupe. Alors qu'il s'éloignait tristement, la porte du studio s'ouvrit sur la voix riante de hide :

- Désolé Yoshiki, y'a des besoins naturels qui n'attendent pas ton bon vouloir !

Toshi eut une stupide réaction de panique : il s'enfuit en courant. Mais hide cria :

- Hé mais où tu vas comme ça ?!

Pris au piège, Toshi s'arrêta et se retourna, rouge de gêne vers le guitariste qui le fixait avec surprise et joie.

- Je…je dois partir hide, répondit le chanteur à voix basse de peur que Yoshiki se rende compte que c'était lui. Mais c'était bien mal connaître hide qui n'avait pas l'esprit très subtil lorsqu'il s'agissait de discrétion. Il s'avança vers lui, l'empoigna par le bras et le tira vers le studio :

- Oh que non, tu ne vas pas nous échapper comme ça ! Je t'avais dit que ce studio te serait toujours ouvert. Hé les gars, regardez qui voilà !!

- Mais tais-toi !! intima inutilement le pauvre Toshi.

Il soupçonnait quand même hide de le faire exprès. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait attendu que l'occasion de provoquer une rencontre entre lui et Yoshiki.

Le guitariste le planta devant la porte et lança avant de disparaître :

- Bon, je vous le laisse, moi je cours aux toilettes !

Vérité ou stratégie ? se demanda Toshi juste avant d'oser se tourner vers les quatre hommes de la pièce qui le considéraient avec des expressions variées. Pata lui fit un sourire sincère depuis le fauteuil où il était assis et Heath, visiblement ému de le voir, l'accola chaleureusement :

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Toshi ne put que bredouiller à moitié une réponse parce que son attention était toute à Yoshiki qui lui ne souriait pas mais semblait chercher un trou de souris où se cacher. Son attitude attrista terriblement le chanteur bien qu'il s'y attendît. Il avisa dans un coin, Junno qui l'observait et lui sourit en disant :

- Tiens, c'est toi le nouveau chanteur ? Je t'ai entendu faire, tu es vraiment très bon.

Les yeux de Junno s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction et il balbutia :

- Euh…merci. Je fais de mon mieux.

- Oui je m'en doute. Il aurait été bien dommage que ce groupe ne revienne jamais. Je suis content pour vous tous.

Personne ne répondit. Pata et Heath auraient volontiers détendu l'ambiance mais la gêne qui régnait entre les deux anciens meilleurs amis était si intense qu'ils n'osaient pas dire un mot. Pata se demandait vaguement s'il ne fallait pas s'arranger pour les laisser seuls mais la manœuvre paraîtrait vraiment trop grossière. Enfin, Yoshiki demanda à mi-voix :

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Toshi se tourna lentement vers lui avec, sur les lèvres, ce sourire placide qu'on lui connaissait et il répondit calmement :

- J'avais rendez-vous avec le grand chef à propos de la nouvelle box.

- Oui mais que faisais-tu devant notre studio ? insista Yoshiki qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Toshi savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas esquiver la question. Mauvais menteur, il ne voulut pas provoquer la colère de Yoshiki en jouant la comédie. La franchise était tout ce qui lui restait :

- J'avais envie de vous voir. Sans que vous le sachiez. Si hide ne m'avait pas surpris, je serais reparti discrètement. Je pensais être…mal accueilli.

Yoshiki parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Son visage ne cachait plus rien de l'émotion qu'il ressentait à revoir le chanteur. Il n'avait pas changé dans le sens où il arborait toujours ce look anti-rock'n roll dont il s'était tant moqué autrefois : chemise à fines rayures, cheveux naturels et petites lunettes discrètes, une vraie tête de gentil prof de bio ! Il était radicalement différent de Junno et pourtant, il avait du charme. Un charme rassurant, chaleureux pour un angoissé chronique comme Yoshiki. Une présence presque paternelle qui lui manquait depuis qu'il n'avait plus personne pour recueillir ses larmes et calmer ses doutes. Bien sûr, il y avait hide. Mais le réconfort qu'il lui apportait était d'un autre genre même s'il lui faisait tout autant de bien. Junno ne savait pas le passé et le leader répugnait à le « contaminer » de ses propres fantômes. Finalement, Yoshiki ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein que lorsque Toshi restait près de lui et qu'ils avaient des échanges à cœurs ouverts, sans secrets.

Toshi annonça qu'il allait partir pour les laisser travailler et le batteur sentit qu'il le regretterait s'il le laisser aller sans lui avoir dit quelque chose de gentil. Le visage mélancolique de Toshi faisait fondre sa résistance alors il dit soudain :

- Reviens quand tu veux…Toshi.

Le chanteur lui adressa un regard surpris. Gêné, Yoshiki ajouta précipitamment :

- Tu ne seras pas mal accueilli promis. Tu peux vraiment revenir.

Il pensait très fort « tu _dois _revenir » !

Toshi lui sourit longuement et répondit simplement :

- Alors je repasserai. Je vous laisse maintenant, travaillez bien !

Après les saluts de tout le monde, Toshi sortit. Peu après, Yoshiki en fit autant sous prétexte qu'il voulait aller fumer. Personne ne le retint. Pata et Heath connaissaient parfaitement la raison de ce besoin d'air. Quant à Junno, il semblait très préoccupé.

Dans le couloir, Yoshiki ne fut même pas surpris de trouver hide, adossé au mur qui semblait l'attendre. Il avait aussi probablement vu Toshi sortir. Yoshiki alla droit à lui et lui dit :

- Je suis perdu hide.

- Je sais mais c'est bien qu'il soit venu. Pour être franc, j'ai toujours espéré qu'il le ferait.

Yoshiki lui jeta un regard légèrement réprobateur puis il soupira :

- Je vais sur la terrasse.

- Ne te torture pas trop l'esprit, conseilla hide d'une voix douce tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

******

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

_- Junno ! Il a signé ! Le contrat de la tournée mondiale avec ma compagnie a été signé ! _

_- C'est vrai ? Vous avez fait comment pour l'appâter ? Il est redoutable en affaire._

_- Nous aussi ! Mais tu avais raison sur lui, il suffisait de lui laisser carte blanche sur l'organisation des concerts et les pays à faire. Son ambition est bonne pour nous ! En contrepartie, nous avons réussi à obtenir un partage plus qu'intéressant des bénéfices mon vieux ! Ca va se chiffrer en millions ! Dès demain, je nous ouvre un compte aux Philippines et je te dirai quand le moment sera venu. _

_- Oui d'accord…_

_- Ca va mec, t'as l'air bizarre..._

_- Non, ça va très bien. Je te laisse, Yoshiki va arriver. _

_- Héhé je vois…travaille-le au corps hein ?_

_- Ouais…à plus. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8/**

Yoshiki avait signé il y avait quelques jours de cela, le contrat avec Ascar Management qui confiait à la société l'organisation de la tournée mondiale. La société était basée aux Etats-Unis dans le Delaware et Ban, l'ami de Junno qu'il avait rencontré la fois où ils étaient allés chez lui, y travaillait. La plupart des négociations s'étaient faites par visioconférence, Yoshiki profitant de cette innovation bien pratique pour éviter de se déplacer .Le contrat avait était signé avec Ban lors d'un dîner d'affaire. C'était un type charmant et apparemment très compétent qui l'avait laissé carte blanche sur le planning de la tournée.

« Je vous admire depuis que l'époque du lycée, Yoshiki-san, avait-il affirmé avec un grand sourire. C'est un honneur pour moi que de travailler avec vous et de contribuer à l'essor de X Japan à l'étranger. »

Trop beau pour être vrai ? Non, Yoshiki y croyait et commençait à tirer toutes sortes de plans sur la comète. Il passait ses journées à téléphoner à droite et à gauche pour savoir quels pays seraient prêts à les accueillir pour un concert et dans quelle salle. Les messages de fans sur son myspace étaient assez nombreux pour qu'il soit persuadé de recevoir un bon accueil en Occident. Le temps avait passé depuis l'échec aux Etats-Unis et les étrangers étaient mieux disposés envers le rock japonais à présent. Très vite, quelques dates furent annoncées dont la première en France car Yoshiki rêvait depuis longtemps de faire un concert là-bas, puis à New York, à Berlin, à Pékin…Les possibilités s'ouvrirent très rapidement et lui firent danser des rêves devant les yeux. Il recevait chaque jour des milliers de messages de fans ravis qui les attendaient à bras ouverts. Il en ressentait une certaine pression mais surtout un extraordinaire enthousiasme. Hélàs, il allait bientôt tomber de très haut car il allait découvrir dans quel piège il était tombé.

******

Junno se levait une nouvelle fois d'une nuit blanche passée à ressasser ses angoisses. Cinq mois qu'il était dans X-Japan, cinq mois que lui et Ban fomentaient en secret une arnaque d'envergure qui allait sûrement faire les gros titres dans quelques temps. L'idée était parfaitement bien ficelée : extorquer le plus d'argent possible à Yoshiki et sa maison de disque en un minimum de temps puis disparaître et quitter le pays.

C'était Ban qui avait monté ce plan après que Junno se soit fait repérer par Yoshiki. Il avait effectivement entrepris des études de management mais il avait raté son diplôme. Mais il possédait des aptitudes qui permettent parfois aux traîne-savates de réussir mieux que des diplômés : du culot à revendre, de la roublardise et un manque total de scrupules. Cette chance inespérée lui avait fait miroiter la fortune. Il avait proposé d'y associer son cher copain Junno qui, malgré sa belle voix, n'avait pas rechigné à renoncer à la chanson pour avoir une chance de vivre une vie oisive et luxueuse. Ban avait suivi Junno à Tokyo et le plan s'était mis en marche.

Le problème était que Junno était loin de s'attendre à ce que sa détermination à arnaquer le groupe s'effrite. Il y avait pris goût à la vie de chanteur. Tout le monde l'avait accepté, les fans l'adoraient alors le plan de Ban était loin de lui paraître aussi séduisant que le premier jour. Et surtout, depuis qu'il était si intime avec Yoshiki, lui faire un aussi sale coup lui semblait à présent impossible. Yoshiki l'aimait profondément. Lui non et c'était déjà une assez grande insulte que de le lui faire croire. Cependant, Junno l'appréciait énormément. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Yoshiki était un homme brillant de talent et d'intelligence et il avait profité de sa seule faiblesse, son cœur brisé, pour le manipuler. Il était sensible, sensuel, tendre, un amant parfait dont Junno regrettait presque de ne arriver à tomber amoureux.

De plus, il craignait de se faire prendre par la police en dépit des assurances de Ban. Plus ils se rapprochaient du moment où l'arnaque éclaterait en plein jour et plus sa situation lui semblait dangereuse. Il se sentait totalement piégé et n'arrivait plus à vivre le cœur léger. Il voyait Ban régulièrement à l'extérieur de la ville pour éviter de croiser des connaissances. Ban encaissait les sommes versées par Yoshiki à sa société (frais de logistique et autres…) mais il n'avait rien fait pour préparer la tournée. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Junno le rejoignit encore ce jour-là dans le faux bureau qu'ils s'étaient offerts pour piéger Yoshiki, il se sentait mal. Même lorsque Ban lui montra le relevé de compte qui l'attendait dans le paradis fiscal impénétrable qu'étaient les Philippines, il ne put réussir à sourire franchement. Ban, lui, se frottait les mains :

- Prépare-toi à recevoir un coup de fil de ma part à tout moment Junno. Nous devrons ficher le camp très vite et de préférence en nous arrangeant pour que personne n'ait des soupçons avant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Une fois aux Philippines, nous serons tranquilles, je connais plein de planques et je sais à qui m'adresser pour obtenir de fausses cartes d'identité. On change de nom, d'apparence et à nous la belle vie !

- Ban…, marmonna Junno. Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais ? Et si on se fait choper ?

- C'est maintenant que t'as des doutes toi ? Hé ! dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Relax, je te dis que tout se passera bien. En plus, il n'y a pas d'accord d'extradition entre le Japon et les Philippines, ça va encore leur compliquer la tâche. Et ils faudraient déjà qu'ils nous retrouvent !

- Ecoute vieux…

Le sourire de l'escroc disparut aussitôt. Il se pencha en avant pour regarder Junno droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix tendue :

- Oh… ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Ne viens pas me dire que t'as des remords ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu y as pris goût à baiser l'autre tarlouze ?!

Comme Junno tardait à répondre, il l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule et sa voix prit un ton menaçant :

- J'aurais pu monter ça tout seul tu sais ? J'aurais pu me passer de toi et garder le fric pour moi tout seul ! Mais je partage avec toi alors ne viens pas tout foutre en l'air compris ? T'as deux solutions : soit tu pars avec moi le moment venu, soit tu restes ici et tu n'auras pas un rond de ce qu'on aura ramassé ! Et si tu t'avises de me dénoncer aux flics, je te bute c'est clair ? Avec le fric, ce sera facile de payer quelqu'un pour ça.

Il eut un sourire mauvais :

- T'as aucun intérêt à rester. Yoshiki sait que tu me connais, c'est toi qui nous as présenté. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensera quand j'aurais disparu ? C'est à toi en premier qu'il demandera des comptes et là tu répondras quoi ?

Junno serrait les dents, baissait la tête et ne savait plus où il en était. Mais la dernière réplique de Ban fit mouche : il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Il était associé avec un escroc alors, s'il ne partait pas avec lui, c'était la prison assurée. Il aurait pu dénoncer Ban, ainsi il gagnerait peut-être l'indulgence de la justice mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait peur, il savait que ce dernier mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais.

Ban dut lire sa résignation sur son visage car il lui lâcha l'épaule et se rassit d'un air plus tranquille :

- Tu aimes Yoshiki ? demanda-t-il.

- Non…répondit Junno. Je trouve juste que c'est un chic type.

- Oui ben si tu veux réussir dans la vie, faut que t'apprenne à t'endurcir toi ! Allez fais pas de sentiments ! Il est multimillionnaire, après cette histoire, il lui restera encore de quoi se faire plumer cent fois !

- Mais il est amoureux de moi…

Ban émit un ricanement :

- Ca lui passera vite quand il se rendra compte de ce que t'as fait !

Junno ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ban lui demanda sèchement :

- Alors ? Tu décides quoi ?

- Je viens…, répondit Junno de mauvaise grâce. On a monté cette arnaque ensemble alors maintenant, je t'accompagne aux Philippines ou tu m'accompagnes en taule !

- Ce sera la première option, déclara Ban en ouvrant une boîte de cigares de luxe pour fêter ça.

*******

En dépit de ce qu'avait dit Yoshiki, Toshi n'était pas revenu les voir au studio. hide en boudait de déception, allongé sur son lit, les yeux vaguement fixés sur l'aquarium rond qu'il s'était offert peu de temps avant. Un unique poisson, un combattant, tournait et retournait dans un mouvement qui donnait envie de dormir au guitariste. Il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter ce truc inutile et envisageait presque de l'envoyer rejoindre la liberté par le conduit des toilettes.

Il avait tellement espéré que Toshi et Yoshiki finiraient par redevenir amis. Mais aucun des deux ne semblaient disposés à faire de vrais efforts dans ce sens. hide aurait bien forcé la main au destin mais il n'osait pas de peur de se fâcher avec ses deux amis à force de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Le téléphone sonna. C'était Pata qui l'appelait et dès les premiers mots, hide sentit qu'il y avait un problème. La voix du guitariste était tendue, presque angoissé.

- hide, il faut que tu viennes au studio immédiatement.

- Pourquoi faire ? On a rendez-vous cet après-midi !

- Non viens maintenant, on a un énorme problème, il faut que tu sois là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista hide qui angoissait d'instinct à cause du ton de Pata.

Mais le guitariste, visiblement pressé, répondit vite :

- Je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras là. Mais grouille-toi !

- Bon, bon d'accord j'arrive tout de suite.

hide connaissait trop bien Pata pour savoir qu'il ne l'appellerait pas pour rien. Alors il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et quitta son appartement en élaborant toutes sortes d'hypothèses alarmistes sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9/**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci encore à toutes celles qui me laissent des review. Vous avez déjà deviné ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent alors je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Petit chapitre mais le prochain devrait être plus long maintenant que j'ai de nouveau l'esprit un peu plus libre et plus inspiré. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Je suis désolé Yoshiki…_

Lorsque hide arriva dans le studio, une grande agitation régnait. Les employés allaient et venaient d'un air affolé et au passage, hide saisit une phrase :

- Il faut lui faire une piqûre de sédatifs c'est pas possible ! Il va finir par s'électrocuter !

hide comprit immédiatement que Yoshiki avait pété les plombs. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Quand Toshi leur avait annoncé son départ du groupe, il était entré dans une telle colère qu'il avait foutu son ordinateur portable par la fenêtre. Il courut vers le studio et y trouva Heath et Pata qui tambourinaient désespérément sur la porte. Derrière, on entendait parfois des coups et des bruits de casse.

- Pata, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ?! demanda hide effaré.

- Tu veux pas essayer de parler à Yoshiki ? répliqua le guitariste. Peut-être que s'il t'entend, il arrêtera de tout casser là-dedans !

- Ben moi je veux bien mais ce serait sûrement plus efficace si c'était Junno !

- C'est justement là le hic ! commenta Heath avec, dans les yeux, une lueur de colère noire qui n'échappa pas à hide.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Les deux musiciens choisirent de laisser tomber momentanément Yoshiki pour expliquer la situation à leur camarade. C'est Pata qui s'en chargea avec la brièveté qui le caractérisait :

- Junno s'est tiré. Il a quitté le groupe et il a plaqué Yoshiki.

- Quoi ?!!!

hide commença tout de suite à s'imaginer une dispute du même genre que celle qui avait autrefois opposé Yoshiki à Taiji. Et si son leader avait retrouvé son naturel autoritariste qui avait fait fuir Junno ? Mais Heath poursuivit les explications :

- Junno nous a roulés. Tous. Finalement, notre première impression était la bonne : c'était un connard.

hide, qui comprenait de moins en moins, voulut répliquer mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du patron de la maison de disque qui semblait absolument furieux.

- Bon alors, il est pas calmé ?! aboya-t-il en direction des musiciens.

Sans attendre de réponse, il alla lui-même cogner violemment à la porte :

- Yoshiki arrête tes conneries maintenant, t'en a assez fait comme ça ! Arrête de casser le matériel et sors d'ici !!

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le directeur, de plus en plus énervé, marmonna en sortant un trousseau de clefs de sa poche :

- Bon, j'ai le passe-partout, ça va chauffer !

Mais hide intervint :

- Attendez, je vais essayer de lui parler.

S'approchant de la porte, il s'adressa à Yoshiki d'une voix suppliante :

- Yo-chan, c'est hide. Tu ne t'es pas blessé ? S'il te plaît, sors, on va en parler, tout va s'arranger.

_Quand je saurais enfin les détails de l'histoire…_

Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, hide commença à craindre que Yoshiki ne se fût blessé. Il se tourna vers le directeur :

- Vous pouvez me donner les clefs ? On va y aller moi, Pata et Heath. Nous saurons le ramener à la raison.

- D'accord, dit-il l'homme en lui remettant les clefs. Quand il se sera calmé, dites-lui de venir dans mon bureau. Les flics vont venir tout à l'heure et ils vont sûrement vouloir l'interroger.

_Les flics ?!_

Qu'est-ce que la police venait faire dans cette histoire ? De plus en plus inquiet, hide n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la porte et posa à se deux amis, la question qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer :

- Bon, alors avant qu'on entre, je veux la version brève mais complète de ce qui se passe !

- On s'est fait arnaquer, répondit brusquement Heath. ASCAR Management était une compagnie fantôme. C'est le directeur qui a découvert ça parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à les joindre par téléphone. Ce matin, il a voulu se rendre à leurs bureaux, il a trouvé la place totalement abandonnée. Ils ont disparu dans la nature.

Il fallut quelques secondes à hide pour enregistrer l'information. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur :

- Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible…Et…et la tournée ? C'est eux qui devaient l'organiser !

Pata baissa la tête :

- Je crois que c'est fichu. Ils sont partis avec le fric et puis c'est tout. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de fait, on se retrouve à zéro.

- Mais…bredouilla hide. Les concerts sont déjà annoncés ! Dans le monde entier !

Des projets énormes, de la promo, des milliers et des milliers de fans au courant qui attendaient la mise en vente des billets. L'ampleur de la catastrophe était tellement dure à entrevoir que hide se sentit vaciller :

- Oh non c'est pas vrai…

Pata le prit par les épaules, la mine sombre :

- Et pour en revenir à Junno, il était de mèche avec ce Ban qui dirigeait ASCAR…

- Hein ? demanda hide d'une voix blanche. Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que hier après-midi, Yoshiki a reçu un SMS de lui qui disait seulement « Je suis désolé ». Depuis, il n'est jamais parvenu à joindre Junno, ni à le trouver chez lui. Il s'est volatilisé en même temps que Ascar Management. Et rappelle-toi qu'il était pote avec Ban.

Ce fut un coup double sur la tête du pauvre hide dont les traits s'affaissèrent. Junno…

- Dire qu'au départ, on se méfiait de lui ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû réviser notre jugement !

- Je sais, commenta Heath. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Faut toujours faire confiance à sa première impression.

- Mais il avait sauvé ma fille…dit tristement hide. Je croyais que c'était un type bien finalement.

- Bon écoute, c'est pas le moment de disserter là-dessus, dit Pata d'un air décidé. Allez, ça fait longtemps que nous aurions dû être près de Yoshiki.

hide se précipita pour ouvrir la porte avec le passe-partout. Yoshiki doit avoir le cœur brisé, pensa-t-il avec angoisse.

Ils ne furent même pas surpris de trouver la pièce démolie et Yoshiki, effondré sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.

Incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit pour le consoler, hide se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant d'une voix douce :

- Viens, sors de là…on va aller boire un truc, ça va aller.

Mais Yoshiki ne bougea pas et sa voix éraillée s'éleva, un peu étouffée dans le t-shirt de hide :

- J'ai pas de chance avec les chanteurs hein ?

hide sourit tristement :

- Non…mais tu sais, ça nous touche tous. Alors on va assumer ça tous les quatre, ne t'en fais pas.

Yoshiki finit par se lever sans répondre. Son visage était marqué par les larmes mais il semblait ne plus en avoir en réserve. Il faisait quand même tellement pitié que ses trois camarades l'entourèrent pour lui faire quitter la pièce.

Yoshiki alla se rafraîchir aux toilettes et Pata leur rappela qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir tout de suite :

- Il faut que tu ailles dans le bureau du boss, Yo-kun. Il paraît que les flics vont arriver et nous sommes les premiers témoins.

- Fais chier…j'ai pas envie de leur parler.

- On va tous y aller, décréta hide. Je suppose qu'ils voudront notre témoignage aussi. Bien entendu, ne dis pas que tu sortais avec Junno, Yoshiki.

Le leader acquiesça. Son visage se contracta encore comme s'il avait envie de pleurer mais il parvint à se calmer.

Ils se rendirent tous au bureau du patron. Deux policiers étaient déjà là. Le patron venait de déposer une plainte pour arnaque et ils demandèrent à Yoshiki de faire de même, ce que ce dernier accepta machinalement. Il allait falloir estimer le montant du préjudice qui promettait d'être énorme. La maison de disque avait beaucoup investi dans cette tournée. Yoshiki aussi, passionné comme il l'était, y avait aussi mis ses propres deniers. Mais ce n'était pas la perte de son argent qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

Ils furent bombardés de questions pendant une heure. Depuis quand connaissiez-vous Junno ? Quelles relations aviez-vous avec lui ? Se comportait-il bizarrement ? Comment se sont passés vos accords de contrat avec Ascar Management ? Ca n'en finissait plus et Yoshiki semblait se décomposer de plus en plus sous les souvenirs qu'on l'obligeait à revivre. Lorsqu'enfin se fut fini, hide sentit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de traîner encore Yoshiki dans un bar. Il savait de quoi il avait besoin, aussi prit-il son leader par le bras et lança-t-il aux autres :

- Les gars, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre pour le moment. J'ai pas le cœur à sortir encore…

Heath et Pata n'insistèrent pas car la mine de Yoshiki était réellement trop mauvaise et ils se doutèrent bien que hide voulait s'occuper de lui. Ils se séparèrent donc là et hide emmena Yoshiki dans sa voiture pour le reconduire chez lui.

Durant le trajet, Yoshiki ne dit pas un seul mot. Il resta prostré comme si l'interrogatoire l'avait vidé de toute force. hide ne s'en étonna pas, c'était une réaction normale chez son ami. Il ne parla pas non plus et se contenta de le faire rentrer chez lui et de le faire asseoir. Après quoi, il s'assit à côté de lui et dit à mi-voix :

- Voilà…Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Yoshiki lui jeta un long regard puis il s'allongea sur le côté, la tête posée sur les jambes de hide. Recroquevillé comme un enfant, il cacha son visage dans le t-shirt du guitariste et se mit à pleurer. Le guitariste ressenti une impression de déjà vu car Yoshiki avait fait exactement la même chose après avoir perdu Toshi. Les pleurs de Yoshiki étaient cependant encore plus amers car contrairement à la première fois, il venait d'être abominablement trahi par un amant.

hide ne dit plus rien. Il enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de Yoshiki et le laissa pleurer. Il lui donnerait tout son temps pour parler s'il en avait envie. Et au milieu de son chagrin, une question angoissée se posa pour le lendemain : comment allaient-ils faire pour annoncer cette catastrophe au public ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10/**

Yoshiki ne voulut pas laisser le patron de la maison de disques ou les médias s'occuper eux-mêmes de révéler le scandale au public. Il préféra s'en charge, sur le myspace du groupe estimant que, par respect pour les fans, il devait s'exprimer par lui-même. Il se sentait seul responsable de cette catastrophe puisque c'était lui qui avait recruté Junno et qui lui avait fait aveuglément confiance.

Incapable donc de laisser traîner une situation aussi pénible, il rédigea sur le myspace un long communiqué expliquant toute la situation sans épargner Junno. Le tout était évidemment accompagné d'excuses et d'auto-flagellations made in Yoshiki que hide trouva un peu trop théâtrales mais son leader était ainsi depuis toujours. De plus, le guitariste savait que ce n'était pas de la comédie car Yoshiki était réellement au trente-sixième dessous. Le chagrin d'avoir été trahi par quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment ajouté à la cruelle déception de savoir que la tournée mondiale tombait à l'eau l'avait plongé dans une sombre prostration.

Le directeur de la maison de disques était très remonté contre lui et le fut encore plus lorsqu'après un peu d'investigation, on sut le montant exacte de la somme totale qu'on leur avait extorqué : en tout plus de 128 millions de yens (1 millions d'euros) dont 60 % qui sortaient de la poche de Yoshiki. La police venait régulièrement à la maison de disques pour leur faire part des progrès de l'enquête. Deux jours plus tard, Yoshiki apprit que Ban n'utilisait pas sa véritable identité :

- On a vérifié dans tous les fichiers. Ban Hideyashi n'existe nulle part. Il s'était fait faire de faux papiers, remarquablement bien imités, nous cherchons encore comment il a procédé, dit l'un des enquêteurs.

Le directeur, derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, se balança sur sa chaise et émit un grognement de mécontentement :

- Alors il s'appelait comment cet enfoiré ?

- Nous avons envoyé des gars dans sa ville d'origine avec sa photo pour retrouver sa famille. Nous avons retrouvé sa mère qui nous a appris qu'il s'appelait Yuta Daigiri. Etudiant en management raté, élève difficile à l'école, coupable de quelques vols…bref une petite frappe de quartier, on se demande comment il a pu parvenir à monter une arnaque comme ça.

- Il avait Junno comme complice, dit le directeur qui ajouta d'un ton mauvais à l'adresse de Yoshiki, et leur victime était un pigeon facile !

Yoshiki rougit de honte. Il sentait si bien qu'il était fautif qu'il ne répliqua pas comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Il s'était laissé guidé par ses sentiments, il avait fait aveuglément confiance à Junno, il avait réellement manqué de vigilance. On lui avait d'ors et déjà signifié que si la tournée finissait tout de même par se faire, on ne lui confierait plus autant de pouvoirs de décision qu'avant. La maison de disques et leur management allaient tout gérer.

Le directeur demanda encore :

- Bon, on sait où ils se sont envolés ? Vous allez me les retrouver ?

- Eh bien, dit le second policier, nous avons tout lieu de croire qu'ils ont fui à l'étranger.

- Où ?

- Aux Philippines. Nous avons analysé le disque dur de l'ordinateur du bureau de l'escroc. Nous y avons trouvé l'existence de comptes bancaires ouverts aux Philippines.

- Mais pourquoi là-bas ? demanda Yoshiki d'une petite voix.

- Parce qu'il s'agit d'un paradis fiscal particulièrement opaque. Il est très difficile d'y faire une enquête, les secrets sont bien gardés. Mais nous savons que des sommes colossales d'argent mal acquis y sont blanchies ou gardées en toute sécurité. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient fui là-bas. Ils y ont installé un siège fantôme pour leur fausse compagnie et il va falloir demander l'autorisation du gouvernement philippin pour pouvoir envoyer notre police là-bas et ce n'est pas gagné. Il y a tellement de choses louches qui s'y cachent…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils risquent s'ils sont pris ?

- Au moins dix ans de prison sans compter l'amende qui devra rembourser tout ce qu'ils ont volé. Ca va leur coûter très cher tout ça si on leur met la main dessus.

Yoshiki se tut. En dépit de ce que Junno lui avait fait, il sentait encore son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude et d'amour pour lui. Le SMS d'excuse que Junno lui avait laissé se présentait sans cesse à son esprit. Junno aurait pu s'en abstenir, il aurait dû même car ce SMS prouvait sa culpabilité alors que s'il n'avait rien envoyé, sa disparition n'aurait pas forcément immédiatement été associée à celle de Ban. En se remémorant ce qu'avait été Junno pour lui durant ces derniers mois, Yoshiki était intimement persuadé que son amant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait fait cela pour une bonne raison et qu'il le regrettait. Peut-être avait-il été obligé par Ban ? Peut-être qu'il l'aimait trop pour lui faire ça sans remords ? Car Yoshiki était encore persuadé que Junno avait partagé ses sentiments. Du coup, s'il souhaitait la capture de Ban, il était beaucoup moins sûr de vouloir celle de Junno si c'était pour le voir aller derrière les barreaux.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles parce que les fans du monde entier répondaient à la nouvelle sur le myspace et tous n'étaient pas compatissant. Yoshiki se voyait renvoyer une image d'incapable, d'inconscient qui le blessait profondément. Du côté de la presse, ce n'était pas mieux : certains journalistes ne se privaient pas de sarcasmes et disaient que le groupe n'était plus ce qu'il était et qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais se réunir à nouveau.

Beaucoup de pro-Toshi réclamaient sons retour sans quoi le groupe ferait mieux de laisser tomber. La rumeur comme quoi c'était de la faute de Yoshiki si ce dernier était parti était encore tenace.

hide lisait des forums et bouillait devant le nombre de conneries et de fausses informations qui pouvaient circuler. Pata répondait à son indignation avec des haussements d'épaules :

- Je ne m'attendais pas autre chose ! Quoi qu'on dise ou qu'on fasse, il y aura toujours des cons pour comprendre de travers et raconter n'importe quoi.

- Peut-être mais en attendant, Yoshiki passe pour un con et nous pour des ploucs !

Pata sourit :

- Ca passera tout seul. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, ce sont nos propres affaires. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que nous n'avons plus de chanteur ?

La question était épineuse en effet. L'idée de rappeler Toshi avait été écartée d'emblée par Yoshiki. Il n'arrivait pas même à envisager cette solution trop belle et trop simple parce qu'il était persuadé que Toshi n'accepterait jamais de revenir. Il devait bien rire de leur déconfiture !

Il n'y avait plus que de deux solutions : chercher encore un chanteur ou renoncer à jamais au groupe. La première serait difficile à réaliser mais l'autre brisait le cœur de Yoshiki.

Cependant, le drame était encore trop récent pour qu'il ait la force de retrousser ses manches et de repartir de plus belle avec un nouveau membre. Il saturait complètement, submergé par la pression exercée par la maison de disques, les fans et les sponsors de la tournée. A court de solution, il finit par déclarer qu'il repoussait tout à l'an prochain sous le prétexte officiel qu'il avait besoin de temps pour chercher un chanteur. La raison officieuse était qu'il voulait gagner du temps pour s'accorder des vacances au calme. En attendant, le groupe resterait en stand-by.

Il avait l'intention de disparaître de la circulation et d'aller se calfeutrer dans sa maison de Los Angeles dans laquelle il n'était pas retourné depuis de nombreux mois. Il réunit ses amis pour leur faire part de ses intentions :

- Jusqu'à l'année prochaine, considérez-vous comme dégagés de tout devoir envers le groupe jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Reprenez vos carrières solos mais si jamais, vous découvrez quelqu'un qui pourrait être un bon chanteur appelez-moi.

Pata écouta cela d'un air morne parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à craindre que tout cela ne mènerait à rien :

- Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de reformer le groupe finalement, lâcha-t-il. Ce qui s'est passé avec Junno me semble un mauvais signe.

- Mais non, répondit Yoshiki en haussant les épaules. On a 20 ans d'existence, quel groupe n'a jamais traversé de crise ?

- Je sais mais…l'image du groupe est écornée et nous aurions pu l'éviter. Le Last Live a été le concert parfait si on écoute les fans. On aurait pu rester là-dessus et nous serions tous entrés dans la légende avec une image intacte à jamais. Regarde à quoi ressemble X-Japan maintenant…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…souffla hide, qui était pourtant le partisan le plus enthousiaste d'une reformation.

- Pas moi ! s'écria sèchement Yoshiki. Ce concert n'a jamais été une fin pour moi. Et ça m'énerve que les fans le considèrent comme une perfection, c'était pas le but du tout ! J'aurais fichu ce truc en l'air si je n'avais pas été si faible !

Tout le monde comprit qu'il faisait allusion à cette fameuse étreinte entre lui et Toshi au moment de _Forever Love_, une image que les fans se délectaient à revoir, juste pour verser une larme et se monter la tête. Peu d'entre eux savaient qu'à ce moment-là, Yoshiki avait l'intention d'aller casser la figure à Toshi et de mettre fin au concert. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage, arrivé devant son ex-meilleur ami qu'il aimait en secret.

- Tu n'as pas été faible…, répondit hide en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu as bien fait de réagir ainsi.

C'était une question dont ils avaient maintes fois débattu et Yoshiki poussa un soupir agacé. C'était pour lui un souvenir cuisant que cette image qui avait découvert le fond de son âme à 50000 personnes et que des millions d'internautes n'arrêtaient pas de se repasser.

Au fond de lui, il avait peur que X Japan ne puisse jamais repartir sans Toshi.

- On va y arriver…murmura-t-il, le regard droit et fixe. Je refuse d'abandonner. Avec ou sans Toshi, mon groupe ne mourra pas !

- Que vas-tu faire à Los Angeles ? demanda hide.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si je ne fiche pas le camp de ce pays, je vais devenir fou ! J'ai besoin de calme, j'ai presque envie de partir sans mon portable et de débrancher mon téléphone de là-bas ! Il faut que je fasse le point, tout seul…

- Tu pars quand ?

- Ce soir ! J'ai pris le premier billet disponible.

Personne n'ajouta rien, ils connaissaient tous la sensibilité à fleur de peau de Yoshiki et pensaient qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se calmer dans un environnement plus serein.

Tout fut dit après cela et ils se séparèrent, Pata et Heath souhaitant bon voyage à Yoshiki. Mais bien sûr, hide resta plus longtemps parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter :

- Dis Yoshiki ? Dans quel état est ton cœur ?

Le batteur eut un sourire un peu amer :

- C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de souffrir…On dirait que je commence à m'y faire. Ce ne sera qu'un coup de plus.

hide le regarda avec compassion :

- Tu fais pas de conneries hein ?

Cette fois, Yoshiki se mit à rire :

- Quoi un suicide ? Oh non…je ne suis plus comme avant. Je crois qu'à 36 ans, ces choses-là ne sont plus de mon âge. Je vais tranquillement encaisser tout ça et repartir quand j'en aurais la force.

Il y avait tant de désillusion et de résignation dans le ton de sa voix que hide en eut le cœur serré. Qui donc allait pouvoir enfin se montrer digne de l'amour de Yoshiki ?

Ce dernier avait l'air de comprendre à quoi il pensait et sourit en venant lui poser une main sur l'épaule :

- Tu fais un bisou à ta puce pour moi ?

- Oui plein ! Tu vas sûrement lui manquer.

- Je lui enverrai plein de cartes postales, dis-lui que je suis en voyage.

- Et moi aussiiii ! s'écria soudain hide avec une voix d'enfant. Et je veux plein de cadeaux quand tu reviendras !

Yoshiki éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Je t'adore toi ! Je t'appellerai parce que je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de te faire du souci pour moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit hide. Allez cours, tu dois faire tes bagages avant de partir.

- J'y vais. A bientôt.

hide le regarda partir avec une pointe de mélancolie puis il s'assit sur une enceinte, dans la salle de répétitions vide et s'alluma une cigarette.

Bon…il n'avait plus qu'à rameuter les Spread Beaver. Ils allaient peut-être avoir tout leur temps pour préparer un nouvel album.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10/**

Un mois s'écoula sans qu'il se passe rien qui mérite d'être raconté. Yoshiki prenait de vraies vacances pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n'avait strictement _rien _à faire. Pas de projets de solos, pas de X Japan et il avait laissé la direction des affaires courantes de Extasy Records à sa mère qui en était la vice-présidente. Celle-ci, qu'il voyait souvent puisqu'elle était venue vivre à Los Angeles, se réjouissait d'ailleurs de le voir prendre un vrai repos et faisait tout pour lui faciliter la vie.

Se retrouver totalement libre avait d'abord produit une drôle d'impression sur Yoshiki. Depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans la musique, il n'avait jamais passé un seul moment sans avoir quelque chose à faire, même en congé. Au départ, il s'était mis à tourner en rond dans sa maison avec le désagréable sentiment que sa vie était complètement vide. Puis il avait découvert le plaisir qu'on ressent à se lever le matin en se disant qu'on n'a rien de particulier à faire et, par conséquent, que tout nous est permis. Il n'en profitait pas pour faire la grasse matinée non, il restait un incorrigible couche-très-tard et lève-très-tôt. Il n'en avait que plus de temps pour le plaisir.

Il s'occupait de lui et de son corps malmené par des années de jeu de batterie effréné. Il se faisait chouchouter par son kiné durant de longues heures de massages qui le soulageaient considérablement. Ensuite, vêtu le plus souvent d'un survêt léger, il sortait de chez lui pour faire un peu de jogging ou il marchait sur le front de mer où des dizaines de promeneurs à pieds ou en rollers venaient respirer l'air iodé.

Il n'y avait personne en train de se baigner car on était au mois d'octobre et le vent soulevait de gros rouleaux de mer grisâtre. Les yeux tournés vers l'horizon, vers le Japon, Yoshiki sourit en se demandant ce que ses amis pouvaient bien faire à l'instant.

Côté cœur, il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il était là. Ce mois passé tout seul au calme lui avait permis de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses. La douleur que lui avait causée la trahison de Junno s'était apaisée, ses sentiments aussi. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il s'était trompé et ne pensait désormais plus qu'à rebondir au sortir de cette parenthèse de sérénité.

Comme d'habitude, il ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres en rentrant chez lui cet après-midi là. Au milieu de cinq ou six lettres qui, au vu des petites cœurs dessinés sur les enveloppes devaient être des lettres de fans qui avaient réussi dieu sait comment à trouver son adresse, il y avait un pli sans aucune adresse dessus. Intrigué, Yoshiki l'ouvrit en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un de ses prospectus de la mairie. Il s'agissait d'un billet, écrit à la main et lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture, son cœur, si reposé jusque-là, fit un tel bond qu'il en eut presque mal. Il faillit jeter la lettre comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse voler en éclat le cocon douillet qu'il avait réussi à se construire. Mais ses doigts la tinrent pourtant fermement et il ne put s'empêcher de lire ce qui était écrit :

_Bonjour Yoshiki. _

_Je préfère t'écrire plutôt que de me présenter devant ta porte, le risque est trop grand que tu me la fermes au nez. _

_J'ai appris ce qui t'es arrivé, comme tout le monde. Je te vois venir, non je ne suis pas en train de me réjouir ! Je suis plutôt consterné et furieux contre ce Junno. Et dire que quand je l'ai vu sur scène, j'ai pensé que X-Japan irait loin avec lui…Oui j'étais dans la salle ce jour-là. _

_Tu vas me trouver gonflé te dire ça après deux ans à nous faire la gueule mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais ce qui te liait à Junno, ne me demande pas qui me l'a dit. _

_Je suis parti comme un lâche la dernière fois que je suis passé vous voir au studio. Je ne saurais pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi. J'étais gêné, je croyais que tu allais me jeter devant tout le monde. __Et pourtant j'avais envie de te voir. _

_Dis Yoshiki, est-ce que tu m'aurais vraiment jeté ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu me haïssais alors je me demande où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. _

_Je te donne mon numéro. C'est toujours le même mais tu l'as peut-être effacé de ton répertoire. Appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un texto que ce soit pour me dire « dégage de ma vie » ou « si on se voyait pour discuter ? » Je n'ai pas envie qu'on continue plus longtemps sur un non-dit. _

_A bientôt peut-être, Toshi. _

Yoshiki n'en revenait pas et ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ressentait un mélange étrange de colère et de plaisir. De colère, parce qu'il trouvait effectivement que Toshi était gonflé et de plaisir parce qu'au fond de lui, il désirait cette entrevue.

Il y avait son numéro de téléphone écrit en bas de la feuille. Toshi avait bien fait d'y penser parce que Yoshiki avait réellement effacé son numéro dans un accès de rage lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter le groupe. Il le connaissait toujours aussi bien.

Je l'appelle ou je ne l'appelle pas ? Yoshiki pensa qu'il valait mieux le faire tout de suite sinon, il risquait de ne plus en avoir le courage. De toute façon, Toshi était au Japon alors…

- Mais ?!!

Mais si cette lettre ne comportait pas d'adresse, ça voulait dire que Toshi l'avait posté lui-même, qu'il était ici ?!

Yoshiki rentra chez lui et décrocha son téléphone sans plus attendre. Il n'eut que le temps de deux sonneries pour entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer puis la voix de Toshi s'éleva dans le combiné :

- Allô ?

- Où tu es ? demanda abruptement Yoshiki sans se soucier d'être grossier.

- Oh Yoshiki…moi aussi je vais bien merci !

Le ton de Toshi était légèrement amusé ce qui tira un grognement mécontent à Yoshiki :

- J'ai trouvé ta lettre…tu es à Los Angeles ?

- Oui, à l'hôtel St James, celui qui est près des bureaux d'Extasy Records.

Yoshiki ne lui demanda pas s'il l'avait fait exprès et répondit sans plus attendre :

- Bouge pas, je viens te voir.

- Dois-je mettre un gilet pare-balles ?

Toshi semblait avoir dit cela avec plus d'inquiétude que d'humour réel tellement la voix de Yoshiki était sèche. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et fit un effort pour parler avec un peu plus de douceur :

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne viens pas chercher d'embrouilles. A toute à l'heure.

Pourquoi allait-il là bas au juste ? C'est la question qui traversa l'esprit de Yoshiki lorsqu'il prit ses clefs de voiture mais il ne s'accorda pas un instant pour y réfléchir. Il y allait, c'était tout, parce qu'il aurait sûrement regretté de ne pas le faire.

Il trouva l'hôtel sans mal et eut la surprise de trouver Toshi assis sur les marches du perron de l'hôtel. Ses éternelles lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, il leva la tête vers Yoshiki avec un léger sourire :

- Quelle voiture ! Je connaissais la Mercedes d'avant mais alors là, tu fais fort ! Ca peut rouler à quelle vitesse cet engin ?

- 300 km/h, répondit Yoshiki en agitant les clefs de sa Lamborghini blanche tellement reconnaissable que les fans lui écrivaient parfois sur son myspace qu'il l'avait vu passer en ville. Inutile de dire que je suis frustré quand je roule à cinquante en ville !

Toshi émit un petit rire, se leva et s'approcha de Yoshiki pour poser sa main sur son bras.

- Allons-y.

- Où ?

- N'importe où. On n'a qu'à sortir de la ville pour pouvoir rouler à toute vitesse dans le désert.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je t'assassine et que j'abandonne ton corps au milieu de nulle part ?

- Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement parfois.

- Arrête ton char, tu ne voulais jamais m'accompagner sur les montagnes russes quand on était mômes…

Toshi eut un sourire étrange :

- Tiens, tu te souviens de ça.

Puis il dépassa Yoshiki et alla lui-même s'asseoir à la place du passager car il savait déjà que Yoshiki acceptait. Ce dernier ne fut même pas surpris et rentra de bonne grâce dans la voiture qu'il démarra.

Quelles retrouvailles étranges…Pas de « bonjour », ni de « tu vas bien ? », pas de gêne, ni d'engueulade. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés il y avait tout juste quelques heures.

Néanmoins, Yoshiki ne se sentait pas très tranquille avec Toshi si près de lui. Son attirance pour lui était revenue en force. Une personne extérieure aurait pu se demander comment Yoshiki pouvait être encore amoureux de Toshi après avoir connu Junno qui était beaucoup plus beau. Certes, Toshi n'était pas un modèle de canon mais autrefois, quand Yoshiki n'allait pas bien, il était capable de l'apaiser avec un mot, un geste ou l'un de ses sourires si chaleureux. Au fond, Yoshiki regrettait de ne plus pouvoir partager avec lui ce genre de moments et il se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter de le revoir. Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient peut-être à reconstruire leur ancienne complicité ?

- Tu vas drôlement vite !

Yoshiki sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'il avait été très imprudent. Il avait conduit par réflexe jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, l'esprit complètement déconcentré. Ils roulaient à présent sur la large route qui menait au désert et comme Yoshiki ne faisait pas attention, le compteur affichait près de 160 km/h. Heureusement qu'il y avait beaucoup de distances entre les voitures ! La sienne étant décapotable, Toshi devait crier pour se faire entendre dans le vent qui leur fouettait le visage. Mais le sien était fendu d'un large sourire, signe qu'il ne craignait pas du tout la vitesse.

- Regarde ! dit Yoshiki en indiquant à Toshi un panneau bleu célèbre qui indiquait qu'ils étaient sur la route 66.

- Ah génial ! On se croirait dans un film !

L'idée de Yoshiki était de rouler jusqu'au prochain bled où ils pourraient acheter des sandwichs et se payer une bière comme dans un bon vieux road-movie. Lorsqu'il vit Toshi se lever, s'accrocher au pare-brise pour mieux sentir le vent, il se sentit tout d'un coup léger et même euphorique. C'était comme avant, comme si ces trois dernières années n'avaient pas existé.

Le vent les empêchant de vraiment discuter, Yoshiki décida de mettre la radio à fond. C'était quelque chose qu'il adorait faire : rouler à grande vitesse avec de la musique. Quand il était seul, il lui arrivait même de chanter. Il pouvait constater à chaque fois à quel point il chantait faux mais, au moins, personne ne l'entendait !

Lorsqu'il enclencha le lecteur CD, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de retirer l'album _Jealousy_. Oui, il écoutait son propre groupe ! Et comme c'était Toshi qui chantait, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être narcissique. Toutefois, il fut gêné lorsque l'intro de _Silent Jealousy_ retentit. Toshi était vraiment là cette fois et il se demanda si c'était une bonne chose de lui mettre cela dans les oreilles. Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Toshi se mit à headbanguer et à chanter le plus fort qu'il pouvait contre le vent, son sourire aussi large que possible.

- Yoshiki chante !

- Rêve toujours !

- Rho allez, je me moquerai pas promis !

- Nan ! Et par pitié, assis-toi, si jamais je freine, tu vas passer par-dessus bord.

Toshi lui tira la langue mais se rassit quand même sans cesser de se trémousser et de chanter. Et Yoshiki l'écouta pendant une bonne heure, le temps d'arriver dans un petit bled appelé Williams, un de ces mini-villages perdus au milieu du désert de Californie, toujours propices à des évènements terrifiants dans les mauvais films d'horreur.

- Mon dieu, les gens doivent se faire chier ici ! commenta Toshi en jetant un coup d'œil aux baraques en bois.

- Tu serais surpris du nombre de touristes qui passent par ici, répondit Yoshiki. Mais en ce moment, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la saison. Allons voir ce qu'on trouve à manger dans la supérette.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rester là pour surveiller la voiture, dit Toshi. Elle est un peu voyante pour un coin pareil, tu vas te la faire voler !

- Ah d'accord ! De toute façon, je sais ce que tu aimes, dit Yoshiki en sortant de la voiture. Crie bien fort si on t'agresse !

Ce ne fut heureusement pas nécessaire. Yoshiki acheta ce qu'il fallait mais, comme il avait de discuter tranquillement avec Toshi, il décida qu'ils emmèneraient la voiture à l'écart du bled et qu'ils mangeraient là.

Ils s'installèrent donc, toutes portes ouvertes, au bord de la route. Heureusement que le temps était couvert parce qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit ombragé où s'abriter.

Toshi se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes tandis que Yoshiki restait assis à sa place. Il regarda longtemps le dos de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Devait-il le dire au passé ? Depuis la séparation, il clamait que son meilleur ami était hide mais à présent, il comprenait qu'il n'en voulait plus à Toshi. La facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés prouvait à quel point leur relation était spéciale.

- Tu as toujours une bonne voix, dit-il soudain. Mais tu as un peu perdu dans les aigus. Je suppose que tu ne la travailles plus comme avant.

Surtout pas avec le genre de musique qu'il faisait maintenant. En dépit de toute l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour Toshi, il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser que sa carrière solo actuelle était un véritable gâchis.

Toshi se retourna. Il avait le soleil derrière lui de sorte que Yoshiki ne pouvait pas vraiment lire son expression. Mais il répondit d'une voix douce :

- Non, c'est un peu la relâche depuis que je suis parti, par rapport à ce que je faisais pour X.

Yoshiki hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture pour venir s'asseoir sur le capot, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il avait envie de mettre directement les pieds dans le plat et ne tarda pas davantage à mettre son envie à exécution car il savait que Toshi ne s'énerverait pas si lui-même restait calme en cas de…divergences.

- Toshi, pourquoi es-tu à Los Angeles ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu juste pour moi.

Toshi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le capot chaud et Yoshiki ne vit plus que son profil à demi caché par ses cheveux noirs :

- Non, je te rassure, répondit-il. J'avais des choses à faire, Masaya a une filiale ici. Mais quand j'ai su que tu étais là, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de te contacter.

- C'est hide qui t'a tout raconté n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne lui en veux pas, dit Toshi. Il…il a toujours été triste de ce qui s'est passé…entre nous.

- Oui je sais, je ne lui en veux pas. Je trouve même qu'il a bien fait parce que je suis content de te voir.

Voilà c'était dit. Le premier pas était toujours le plus difficile. Yoshiki avait cru qu'il aurait plus de mal à le dire mais finalement, c'était sorti tout seul et sans douleur. Et il en fut récompensé lorsque Toshi lui répondit tout aussi sincèrement :

- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. J'aurais dû essayer de reprendre contact avec toi plus tôt.

- Oh non, tu arrives juste au bon moment, répondit Yoshiki avec un léger rire. Avant, j'étais avec Junno qui t'avait remplacé et je n'aurais pas forcément bien réagi.

_Parce que j'aurais été très embêté entre mes sentiments pour Junno et ceux que je ressens pour toi…_

- Et encore avant, ajouta Yoshiki, j'aurais été encore trop en colère. Tu sais, il m'a fallu un moment pour digérer ton départ.

- Oui je m'en doute…

- S'il te plaît Toshi, je n'ai pas envie de parler maintenant de ce qui s'est passé. On vient de se revoir, tout va bien, je ne veux pas replonger déjà dans les souvenirs de ce qui nous a séparé.

- Oui d'accord, je comprends. Tu te rends compte que nous n'avions jamais été séparés aussi longtemps ? Depuis nos cinq ans, le plus long temps qu'on a dû passer l'un sans l'autre c'était sûrement quand tu t'es retiré six mois à Los Angeles pour finaliser _Art of Life_.

- Oui je crois…, murmura Yoshiki en sirotant pensivement sa bière.

Toshi près de lui qui lui parlait doucement avec un sourire dans la voix. C'était un moment qu'il avait dû vivre mille fois depuis qu'il le connaissait et il réalisait maintenant à quel point cette chose toute simple lui avait manqué.

- Yoshiki, demanda encore Toshi, tu n'es pas trop malheureux de la trahison de Junno ? Je m'attendais à te voir déprimé mais j'ai été soulagé en voyant que tu avais bonne mine.

- J'ai été malheureux pendant un moment, répondit Yoshiki. Franchement, ça a été un énorme coup de massue. Mais depuis que je suis en vacances ici, ça va mieux. Je n'y pense plus et je laisse faire la police. Ils sont toujours introuvables mais on finira bien par leur mettre la main dessus.

- Et le groupe ? Que va-t-il devenir ?

- On va encore chercher un autre chanteur.

- Ca va être difficile.

- On n'a pas le choix. A moins que tu ne veuilles revenir.

Yoshiki eut comme une pointe de regret d'avoir dit tout haut l'espoir qu'il nourrissait en secret depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Toshi. Mais ce dernier soupira légèrement :

- Je ne peux pas Yoshiki, je suis désolé. Si je suis parti avec pertes et fracas, ce n'est pas pour revenir trois ans plus tard. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que je voulais.

- Ah oui ? Il faudrait que tu m'expliques un peu ce que tu espères trouver en chantant pour des gamins ou pour des vieillards, rétorqua Yoshiki avec une pointe d'aigreur venue de sa déception.

Pour le coup, Toshi aurait pu se vexer mais il répondit avec un calme parfait :

- Tu sais à quel point j'allais mal quand je suis parti. J'essaie juste de me reconstruire, de mener une vie dont je puisse être fier. Une vie pure.

- Et c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état ? demanda Yoshiki avec un pincement au cœur.

- Pas seulement toi, c'était tout un ensemble de choses. Mais moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

- Quoi que j'aie pu te faire, est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ?

Toshi releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire franc :

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais déposé cette lettre dans ta boîte si je ne t'avais pas pardonné ?

Yoshiki n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Toshi lui avait déposé un bisou sur la joue. Un geste d'enfance qui le toucha profondément.

Comme le soleil allait se coucher, ils décidèrent de rentrer en ville. Malheureusement…

- Merde ! Pourquoi ma caisse ne démarre pas ?!

Yoshiki avait beau tourner et retourner la clef, le moteur se contentait de tousser avant de s'arrêter. Aucun moyen de rentrer. Les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent et poussèrent le même soupir consterné.

- On est dans la merde…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

- Y'a un garage dans ce trou à rats ?

- Je crois oui, derrière la buvette. Ce n'est pas loin.

- Tu te sens prêt à pousser la voiture ?

- Ben va bien falloir…

Et voilà les deux compères qui sortent de la voiture et la poussent à l'arrière. Ils n'avaient pas l'air fier, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! A un moment donné, Toshi fut pris d'un irrépressible fou rire.

- T'as respiré trop de poussière ou quoi ? voulut savoir Yoshiki.

- Je pensais juste que c'est incroyable ce qui nous arrive là. On vient de se réconcilier et on trouve le moyen de tomber en rade dans le trou du cul des États-Unis !

- J'vois pas ce qui y'a de drôle…marmonna Yoshiki sous l'effort.

- Ben rien…et là je pense à une photo de toi dans le prochain tabloïd en train de pousser ta belle bagnole qui marche plus dans ce bled !

Le rire de Toshi était si communicatif qu'il finit par s'étendre à Yoshiki. Il fallut qu'ils s'arrêtent pour calmer leur fou rire avant de repartir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au garage où un mécanicien ventru et serviable jeta un œil à la mécanique et décréta une surchauffe du moteur :

- Ce sera rien messieurs ! Elle sera prête à repartir demain matin !

- Demain ? fit Toshi. Mais où pouvons-nous passer la nuit ?

- Ben y'a un motel à la sortie du village. Vous pouvez y aller, y'a pas grand-monde en ce moment.

- Merci beaucoup, nous repasserons demain.

Mais le chanteur eut bien du mal à entraîner Yoshiki qui avait autant de mal à quitter sa voiture qu'une maman son enfant au premier jour d'école.

- On va pas la laisser là, on va me la piquer !

- Yoshiki, on n'a pas le choix. Et un garage est toujours le plus sûr endroit où nous pouvons la laisser. Elle ne serait pas plus en sécurité dans le parking du motel !

Yoshiki fut bien obligé de céder.

- Quelle poisse…

- Oh aller, prend-le comme une aventure comique !

- Quand on sera rentrés peut-être…

Le motel à une étoile fournissait des chambres au confort spartiate. Ils prirent une chambre double avec deux petits lits séparés et l'humeur de Yoshiki ne s'améliora pas en entrant dans la pièce à l'odeur de renfermé.

- Pas le grand luxe ici…

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Toshi en se jetant joyeusement sur son propre lit. Tu es trop habitué à descendre dans des palaces Yoshiki, tu as perdu l'habitude de la simplicité !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis devenu snob !

- Oh loin de moi cette idée ! rétorqua Toshi d'un air impertinent.

Dehors la nuit tombait. Comme aucun d'eux n'avait faim, ils décidèrent de rester dans leur chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Les poignets de Yoshiki, fragilisés par la batterie, lui faisaient mal depuis qu'il avait poussé la voiture.

Toshi vint s'asseoir près de lui en le voyant masser ses poignets :

- Tu as mal ? J'aurais dû penser que ça ne te ferait pas du bien.

Il prit délicatement le poignet droit de Yoshiki et le palpa jusqu'à ce qu'il se crispe, indiquant le point douloureux. Ensuite, il le massa délicatement, faisant chauffer doucement les articulations pour calmer la douleur. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait autrefois et il n'avait pas perdu la main. Le cœur dilaté d'une joie douce, Yoshiki se laissa faire et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Comme il était bien là avec Toshi près de lui.

Toshi s'occupa également de l'autre poignet et lorsqu'il eut fini, Yoshiki était sur le point de s'endormir.

- T'as des doigts de fées, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai plus mal.

Toshi sourit et lui caressa doucement le front. Yoshiki se rendit alors compte qu'il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil. Une manie qu'il avait d'oublier de les retirer même à l'intérieur. Il leva une main et les lui retira.

- C'est la première fois que je vois tes yeux aujourd'hui.

Toshi rit, un peu confus :

- Oui je sais, je suis incorrigible avec ces lunettes !

Yoshiki contempla son visage comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu et se sentit soudain une telle envie de l'embrasser qu'il préféré se tourner sur le côté en faisant mine de vouloir dormir :

- J'suis fatiguéééé !

Il sentit Toshi lui donner une tape sur l'épaule :

- Moi aussi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Yo-chan.

Yoshiki se retourna brusquement à ce surnom et sourit largement :

- Toi aussi To-chan.

Yoshiki se retourna vers le mur et Toshi éteignit la lumière. Il l'écouta remuer dans son lit et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il l'entendit respirer régulièrement .Sûr qu'il dormait, il se tourna de l'autre côté, vers lui. Coup de chance, Toshi dormait sur le dos, un bras au-dessus de sa tête. S'il avait pu, Yoshiki serait venu se coucher près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il dut se contenter de le regarder et ne s'en priva pas, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières lourdes se ferment d'elles-mêmes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12/**

Lorsque Yoshiki se réveilla, Toshi était déjà debout, frais comme une rose et prêt à repartir.

- Eh bien, ça te réussit de prendre des vacances ! Je me souviens d'une époque où tu ne fermais pas l'œil plusieurs nuits de suite !

- Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est la vieillesse, grogna Yoshiki en se redressant.

Toshi éclata de rire puis il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre en lançant :

- Je te laisse t'habiller, je t'attends en bas le petit déjeuner est servi ! Leur thé n'a aucun goût mais bon, ne soyons pas trop exigeants !

Avant que Yoshiki ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le chanteur avait déjà filé. Le batteur fronça les sourcils : Toshi était un peu bizarre ce matin. Non en fait, il était bizarre depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Ce message après trois ans de silence, cette gaieté de Toshi comme si de rien n'était. Au fond, il avait l'impression que Toshi lui cachait quelque chose. Si cela était, c'était bien la peine d'avoir renoué le contact…

Yoshiki soupira puis se leva et prit une douche sommaire avant de s'habiller. Puis il descendit et trouva Toshi attablé dans une salle nue, devant des toasts et du thé, le journal dans une main.

- Tu comprends suffisamment l'anglais pour lire les nouvelles ? le taquina Yoshiki en rappelant à son ami à quel point il avait toujours eu du mal avec les langues étrangères.

- J'ai fait des progrès ces dernières années je te signale ! J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

- Ah oui c'est vrai…marmonna Yoshiki en repensant à une vidéo que hide lui avait montrée où l'on voyait Toshi le cul dans l'herbe d'on ne savait quel bled anglais, en train de chanter devant une famille locale indifférente sur fond de vaches qui paissent. hide en avait été secoué de rire pendant dix bonnes minutes pendant que Yoshiki s'était demandé s'il fallait l'imiter ou se mettre à pleurer.

Mais il n'ajouta rien.

Il se mit à manger. Les toasts avaient une consistance de plastique et il grimaça ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Toshi.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête au prochain McDo pour prendre un Mc Morning ?

- Tiens tu te rappelles de ça aussi ?

- Ton péché mignon ! dit Toshi en riant. Comme je me souviens du jour où j'ai voulu te faire tester une boulangerie qui débordait de choses succulentes et que tu m'as répondu que tu préférais manger tes cochonneries de hamburger !

Ce fut au tour de Yoshiki d'éclater de rire :

- Je me suis un peu calmé là-dessus je te rassure ! J'avais pas envie de finir avec du cholestérol !

- T'as bien raison.

Tout en discutant d'autres bêtises, ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner frugal après quoi Yoshiki s'empressa de les diriger vers le garage, anxieux de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver sa petite merveille.

Heureusement, le garagiste n'était pas un arnaqueur et la voiture était prête à repartir. Yoshiki paya les réparations mais au moment de partir, Toshi lui subtilisa les clefs :

- Je veux conduire !

- Hé ! Je tiens à la vie !

- Tu rigoles, j'ai une conduite bien plus prudente que la tienne je te signale ! Et puis je n'ai jamais conduit de si belle voiture ! T'as rien à craindre, la route est toute droite ! Allez, c'est parti !

Yoshiki sourit et s'installa sur le siège passager sans plus protester. Toshi démarra et ils quittèrent le patelin sous un soleil de plomb.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils ne se dirent rien. Yoshiki rêvassait en regardant le désert et se dit que, depuis la veille qu'il avait retrouvé Toshi, il avait complètement oublié X-Japan et surtout Junno. Pour la première fois d'ailleurs, il réussit à se dire qu'il se foutait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait bien devenir.

Mais brusquement, il fut tiré de ses rêves en réalisant que Toshi avait ralenti. Puis le chanteur se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route, éteignit la radio et coupa le moteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La voiture a encore un problème ? s'inquiéta Yoshiki.

Toshi s'enfonça dans son siège en répondant que non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le dire ?

Yoshiki lui lança un regard de totale incompréhension derrière ses lunettes noires.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce que tu as envie de me dire depuis des années.

Le rythme cardiaque de Yoshiki s'emballa. Se pourrait-il que… Cependant, il fit encore l'ignorant de peur de se méprendre sur les mots de Toshi :

- Bon, tu me fais peur là, sois plus explicite et grouille-toi de redémarrer avant qu'on finisse rôtis vifs sous ce soleil !

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Toshi avait détaché sa ceinture s'était penché sur lui pour un baiser doux et léger. Yoshiki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs et ce fut si bref qu'il eut à peine de temps de découvrir le goût des lèvres de Toshi. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, il avait un sourire un peu tremblant et l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Yoshiki, lui, croassa sans songer à nier davantage :

- Co…comment tu l'as su ?

- Ca fait des années. Bien avant que je ne décide de quitter le groupe. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fini par avoir des soupçons…en t'entendant murmurer mon nom dans ton sommeil quand on dormait dans la même chambre d'hôtel peut-être. En dehors de ça, ton comportement me confirmait tout. Tout chez toi me criait tes sentiments.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?! s'écria Yoshiki, extrêmement tendu et au bord des larmes devant cette conversation qu'il avait espéré et redouté à la fois.

Toshi, lui, répondit d'un ton très calme et légèrement songeur. Il s'était remis sur son siège et semblait fixer le volant :

- J'avais peur de que ça pourrait déclencher. J'étais incapable de savoir si oui ou non, j'avais envie de…changer notre relation. C'était compliqué…si je t'aimais, je ne m'en rendais pas compte parce que ça s'était mélangé à notre amitié déjà très profonde et je ne savais plus trop faire la différence. Alors j'ai fait celui qui ne se rendait compte de rien pour ne pas t'encourager à me dire une vérité qui allait m'obliger à répondre.

Après il y a eu tout un tas de problèmes : ma fatigue du groupe, ta façon tyrannique de me faire bosser, mon dégoût final pour tout ce qui touchait à X…et même à toi sur la fin. J'ai cru que je voulais que tu sortes de ma vie. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne année loin de toi que j'ai fini par me demander si je n'étais pas passé à côté de quelque chose. Ensuite, tu as trouvé Junno et le regret que j'en ai conçu m'a renseigné sur ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Et quand tout a capoté, tu t'es demandé s'il n'y avait pas moyen de rafistoler nos bêtises à tous deux ? demanda Yoshiki d'une voix tremblante.

Toshi eut un sourire un peu triste :

- Ouais…on peut le dire comme ça. Et puis tu me manquais.

C'était juste trop beau. Emporté par l'émotion, Yoshiki saisit la main de Toshi et s'écria :

- Reviens dans le groupe ! Nous allons tout reprendre comme avant, non mieux qu'avant parce que j'ai compris les erreurs que j'ai commises envers toi !

Il sentit la main de Toshi serrer fortement la sienne mais malheureusement, la réponse enthousiaste qu'il avait espérée ne vint pas. Au contraire :

- Non,… je ne reviendrai pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'indigna Yoshiki qui n'y comprenait rien. Puisque tu m'aimes aussi, puisque tu m'as tout pardonné et que la place est vacante qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?!

Toshi baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres de nervosité :

- Yoshiki…j'ai l'intention d'arrêter de chanter.

Le batteur reçut un tel choc qu'il lâcha la main de Toshi.

- Tu…NON ! POURQUOI ?! Ta voix…comment peux-tu gâcher un tel don ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, tu…

Toshi l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Son visage était grave mais sa voix ne s'éleva pas d'un iota :

- Je savais que tu monterais sur tes grands chevaux…Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je n'ai plus envie de chanter. J'en ai marre. Tu te souviens quand on était jeunes ? Je te disais que j'aimais chanter mais pas au point de vouloir en faire mon métier. C'était juste un passe-temps.

Malgré toutes ces années, ça n'a pas changé. Mon « passe-temps » est devenu tellement envahissant que j'ai craqué une première fois et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je n'ai même plus envie de faire de la healing. Ne me parle pas de ma voix, c'est un don que je n'ai pas demandé à avoir. Je n'en suis pas digne, j'en conviens.

Yoshiki se prit le visage à deux mains et poussa un long soupir :

- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…rien peut-être. J'ai assez d'argent pour me permettre de me laisser vivre pendant quelques temps. Et je touche toujours quelque chose à chaque album ou DVD vendus. J'arriverai toujours à me débrouiller. Mais je ne veux plus rien de cette vie. En fait, j'ai envie de disparaître et de me faire oublier…j'ai jamais couru après la célébrité contrairement à toi.

Le cœur de Yoshiki se serra affreusement car il sentit le reproche qui remontait du fond de leur passé :

- C'est moi qui t'aie attiré là dedans…

Toshi lui reprit la main et dit d'une voix douce :

- Ne te méprends pas, je ne regrette pas non plus ce que j'ai fait. Du moins pas totalement. Je ne regrette pas nos concerts au Tokyo Dome. Je ne regrette pas hide, Pata, Heath…mais la vie est faite d'étapes et je sens qu'il est temps pour moi d'en finir avec celle-là. J'ai trente-six ans et j'aimerais reconstruire une vie qui me ressemble davantage avant d'être trop vieux pour ça.

- Je vois..., répondit Yoshiki avec tristesse. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi que ce soit. Tu es libre et je ne vais pas recommencer à vouloir diriger ta vie. Je suppose que tu as mûrement réfléchi.

- Oui.

- Bon…va falloir que je m'y mette sérieusement avec les autres pour trouver un nouveau chanteur.

Mais Toshi n'avait pas encore dit tout le fond de sa pensée :

- Yoshiki…toi aussi tu devrais laisser tomber. Laisse tomber X-Japan.

Cette fois Yoshiki retira ses lunettes pour le fusiller du regard :

- Non mais tu plaisantes ?!

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le remettre sur les rails. Cette reformation était un échec couru d'avance.

- Parce que tu n'es pas là ?

- Oh je n'ai pas cette prétention ! Parce que son temps est terminé tout simplement. Tu aurais dû l'enterrer le soir du Last Live et ne plus y toucher. Aujourd'hui, cette sordide histoire avec Junno a entaché son image. Vous allez encore galérer pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui ne plaira peut-être pas au public. Tu as vraiment envie de prendre tous ces risques et de foutre la légende de X Japan en l'air ? Laisse-le reposer en paix.

Soudain, les yeux de Yoshiki s'emplirent de larmes :

- Je n'ai rien d'autre. Rien…

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as ton talent. Je ne te demanderai jamais d'abandonner la musique comme moi parce que c'était vraiment ton étoile. Mais arrête de t'accrocher à de l'histoire ancienne. Tu devrais rebondir, commencer quelque chose d'autre, fonder un nouveau groupe ou travailler en solo. Tu as tant de possibilités. Je te jure que ce serait plus sain.

Toshi esquissa un sourire :

- Et puis, tu m'as moi. Du moins...cela dépendre de ce que tu décideras. Car sinon, on va avoir du mal à se voir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais quitter le Japon pendant quelques temps. Besoin de couper totalement les ponts avec un certain nombre de choses.

- Où tu vas aller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Mais…et moi ?

- Il y a plus de vingt ans, tu m'as demandé de tout quitter pour te suivre. Et je l'ai fait. Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour de te dire : je pars, c'est à toi de me suivre si tu veux être avec moi.

Yoshiki garda le silence. Tellement de choses se bousculaient en lui qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire le point : douleur, espoir, doutes et joie aussi. Toshi l'aimait alors qu'il n'y croyait plus.

- Je veux être avec toi…mais c'est si compliqué. C'est un tel renoncement…

Toshi lui posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres :

- Je sais, je te connais par cœur. Ne me réponds pas maintenant et quand bien même tu ne viendrais pas, je continuerai de t'aimer.

Ses doigts glissèrent et furent bientôt remplacés par ses lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut un vrai premier baiser sincère, profond et partagé. Leurs yeux riaient lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Toshi se rassit, rattacha sa ceinture et tourna la clef. Ils filèrent de nouveau le long de l'autoroute, sans plus parler.


	13. Epilogue

**C'est la fin de cette fic. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à là ! A bientôt peut-être ! ^^**

Yoshiki avait pris sa décision. Elle avait fait beaucoup de bruits. Les journaux parlaient « d'échec complet », de « fiasco ». Les fans en colère parlaient de « foutage de gueule », très peu se montraient compréhensifs. Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient comme quoi le groupe ne s'entendait plus où qu'il avait des difficultés financières dûes au précédent ratage à cause de Junno. Comme d'habitude, Yoshiki en souffrait mais cela le confortait dans son envie de se couper enfin de ce monde de langues de pute où la moindre de ses actions était interprétée de travers. Loin d'ici, il allait se ressourcer, renouveler son inspiration pour revenir plus fort avec une musique qui éblouirait tout le monde.

- Alors ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui que tu pars ?

hide était adossé au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Les bras croisés, les yeux un peu tristes, il le regardait faire ses bagages.

Yoshiki se redressa pour lui sourire :

- Oui. J'en ai besoin, tu le sais. Cette idée de reformer le groupe était mauvaise depuis le départ. Il m'aura fallu cette claque dans la figure pour m'en rendre compte.

hide secoua lentement la tête :

- Non, il t'aura fallu l'amour de Toshi et son propre avis. Même moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'influence qu'il a sur toi. C'est la seule personne au monde à savoir t'arrêter quand tu fais des conneries mon cher ami.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire si tu trouvais que la reformation du groupe était une mauvaise idée ! bougonna Yoshiki.

hide se mit à rire :

- Je n'aurais jamais pu puisque j'y tenais moi aussi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Non. Finalement c'est mieux comme ça. Pata, Heath et moi avons chacun nos propres carrières à gérer et tu t'en construiras bientôt une qui fera taire les mauvaises langues qui parlent en ce moment. Tu feras ton chemin et il sera magnifique. Mais quand même, toute cette histoire me rend triste…

Yoshiki interrompit le pliage de ses chemises et s'avança vers son ami qu'il prit doucement par les épaules :

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point mon petit Sonic ? Tu me rends triste moi-même avec cette mine.

Le visage de hide se contracta légèrement :

- Juste un peu de nostalgie. Je sais d'avance qu'avec nos occupations prochaines, nous aurons moins de temps pour nous voir les uns et les autres. Sans X-Japan pour nous lier, j'ai terriblement peur que nous finissions par nous éloigner.

- Oh hide, comment peux-tu penser ça ? Nous ne sommes pas de simples collègues de bureau ! Quand bien même je serais obligé de passer plusieurs années loin de vous, ça ne changerait rien. Tu pourras toujours débarquer chez moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit et je ne me gênerai pas pour en faire autant ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il en est de même pour Heath et Pata.

hide sourit :

- Oui. D'ailleurs celui-là, je vais me débrouiller pour l'enrôler encore une fois sur ma prochaine tournée ! C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé pour me le garder sous la main !

Yoshiki éclata de rire :

- De toute façon, il serait déçu si tu ne le faisais pas, il adore les tournées des Spread Beaver ! Quant à Heath, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à donner souvent de ses nouvelles si on ne lui court pas après mais c'est sa façon d'être.

- Je vais lui coller aux basques aussi t'inquiète ! Et pendant que j'y pense, je t'ai apporté ça…

hide tira de sa poche un morceau de papier. Il s'agissait d'une coupure de journal qui annonçait l'arrestation musclée de Ban et Junno aux Philippines alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir le pays en se sachant recherchés. Ils venaient d'être extradés vers le Japon.

- Il n'y a pas encore de date pour le procès mais ça ne saurait tarder, dit hide. Tu ne vas pas y aller ?

- J'ai délégué un avocat qui ira là-bas en mon nom. Moi j'ai pas envie de rester pour ça et je ne veux plus voir sa figure. Tu iras toi ?

- Bien sûr et les gars aussi. On te tiendra au courant.

On entendit une cavalcade dans le couloir. Kane, qui jusque-là était restée sagement devant la télé, arriva en courant dans la chambre de Yoshiki et se jeta dans ses jambes :

- Tonton Yoshiki pourquoi tu fais tes valises ? Tu t'en vas ?

Yoshiki la prit dans ses bras :

- Je pars pour quelques temps ma chérie, je vais prendre des vacances.

- Tu reviens hein ?

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas…mais je te rapporterai plein de cadeaux promis !

Bizarrement, la petite ne parut pas tellement réconfortée par la perspective. Elle jeta ses petits bras autour du cou de son parrain et lui fit un gros câlin.

- J'aurais peut-être grandi que tu reviendras, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Alors tu pourras m'apprendre la batterie ?

Yoshiki était profondément ému de l'amour que lui manifestait cette enfant à laquelle il tenait autant qu'à son père. Il la serra très fort en respirant son odeur de bébé :

- Promis ma puce, tu deviendras aussi forte que moi.

Là-dessus, Kane redescendit au sol, confiante, et retourna dans le salon en trottinant. hide la regarda disparaître avec un regard doux :

- Heureusement qu'elle est là, au moins elle t'oblige à revenir.

- Voyons hide, je serais revenu avec ou sans elle.

- Désolé, soupira hide. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de te voir partir pour plusieurs mois quand tu vas à LA. Ca ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant. J'ai l'impression que tu pars pour toujours.

Yoshiki ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel vague à l'âme. La séparation définitive de X-Japan semblait avoir davantage ébranlé son ami que lui-même. Il vint le prendre dans ses bras avec chaleur :

- Allez arrête de déprimer, ça ne te va pas du tout. Tout va rester comme avant entre nous, le boulot en moins c'est tout. Dés que je serais arrivé je t'écrirai et tu sauras tout ce que je fais. Et je ne resterai pas absent longtemps parce que je sens déjà que vous allez tous me manquer. Je pars en vacances, ce n'est rien de plus d'accord ?

hide finit enfin par lui faire un véritable sourire et acquiesça :

- Ouais, j'suis con. Allez viens, je t'aide à faire tes bagages.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient bien chargés de la maison de Yoshiki, Kane sur les talons. Toshi était là et attendait à coté d'un taxi. hide lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule :

- Pas de bêtises hein ?

- Oh c'est le monsieur qui chante bien ! s'écria Kane en faisant montre d'une sacrée bonne mémoire parce que sa première rencontre avec Toshi datait de plusieurs mois.

Le chanteur se mit à rire et la souleva dans ses bras :

- Mais je te reconnais toi aussi ! Je ne t'ai pas bien vu la dernière fois parce qu'il faisait nuit mais tu es vraiment la plus choupinette des petites filles ! C'est fou comme elle te ressemble hide !

- Oui on me le dit souvent ! répondit ce dernier avec la fierté paternelle caractéristique de ce genre de moments.

Il reprit son enfant et considéra un moment le nouveau couple qu'il avait tellement espéré voir se former :

- Faites attention tous les deux et amusez-vous bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Yoshiki. Tout ira très bien.

Yoshiki enlaça doucement hide puis s'éloigna de lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tandis que le père et la fille les regardaient partir, debout sur le trottoir, Yoshiki et Toshi s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi avec, sur le visage, le même sourire. Le véhicule démarra dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte.

Profitant que le chauffeur ne pouvait pas les voir, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, heureux d'avoir tout le temps à venir rien qu'à eux.

- Bon aloooors, chantonna Yoshiki en fouillant dans son sac.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il tenait à la main une petite mappemonde qu'il présenta à Toshi avec un grand sourire.

- A toi l'honneur Toshi. Ferme les yeux et laisse le hasard décider où il nous emportera.

Il fit tourner le globe.

FIN.


End file.
